ReBoot Season 4
by Elektra1
Summary: An alternate Season 4 of ReBoot written when it looked like Mainframe would never make one.
1. Episode One

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode One Dot's Apartment Dot was having the dream again. Actually, it was more of a Nightmare. Everything played like a quick cut video. Flashes of her father, her mother, a city, sprites being nullified, and an explosion! "Dad! No!! NOOOOO!!!" Dot cried in her sleep as the images tormented her. "NOOOOO!!" She screamed, and bolted upright. She noticed she was sitting on the couch in the living room. The clock read 22:00h. She looked down at her lap, and saw her organizer open to the last thing she had been working on, "Oh.. I must've fallen asleep…" she muttered. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Not since she became the Command.Com. But… now.. at least Megabyte was gone.. and that was one less problem to deal with.  
  
Dot was startled when she heard heavy footsteps running towards the living room. "Sis??!! Sis!! Are you ok?!! SIS!!" Enzo Matrix shouted as he flew through the doorway. Dot looked at her original little brother – although he was now bigger then SHE was. His gun was at the ready as he looked frantically around the room, "What is it?? Was someone in here?! What happened?!!"   
  
Dot collected herself, "No.. it's ok, little bro. I'm fine. I just fell asleep.. and had a nightmare… that's all."  
  
Matrix lowered his gun, and his voice became quiet, kind, "Are… you… all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah.. I'm fine!"  
  
Matrix smiled slightly, "Well.. you shouldn't be working so hard!! The Command.Com is allowed to rest once in a while, you know!"   
  
Dot smiled back, "Yeah.. right!! Hey.. weren't you going to go out with AndrAIa tonight?" She asked.   
  
Matrix nodded, "I was just out the door.. then I heard you scream.. and… well.. I mean.. if you want, I can stay…"  
  
"No no no! Go on! I'm FINE!!" Dot replied, as she stood up.  
  
"Are you sure??" Matrix asked.   
  
"Yes.. go to your girlfriend!! Have fun!!" She commanded as she walked over to her brother, and gave him a hug. "I'm probably going to sleep early, so I'll see you in the morning, ok?"  
  
"Uh.. sure.. ok…" Matrix said reluctantly. "But.. if you need me.."  
  
"Just GO!" Dot replied with a laugh.  
  
Matrix smiled, "Ok, ma'am! Whatever you say!" He gave her a mock salute, and headed out the door.  
  
Dot flopped back on the couch, and sighed, "That kid worries too much…" she said to herself. She picked up her organizer, and stared at it. Her face became sad. She was reminded of the images in her dream. No.. she WASN'T going to sleep early tonight… she couldn't! Not after that nightmare. But she didn't want to ruin Matrix's evening – it wouldn't be fair to him.   
  
Dot opened a Vid Window and called the only sprite that could put a smile back on her face.   
  


***

  
"I'll be right over, Dot!!" Bob replied.  
  
"Thanks Bob… I just need someone to…" Dot was interrupted by a sudden bright gold light. A portal formed, and Bob quickly came through. It disappeared behind him in a flash. Dot looked back at the Vid Window, but all she saw was Bob's newly re-built apartment. "Ummm…??" Dot began, then looked back at Bob.   
  
Bob smiled as he flopped on the couch beside her, "So.. you said you needed someone to talk to?"  
  
Dot gave him a wry smile, "Did you HAVE to make such an entrance?!"  
  
Bob shrugged innocently, "Well… I mean… that was the fastest way to get here so.. uh.."  
  
Dot shook her head and smiled, "It's ok!" she said. "I appreciate the prompt response.." She hugged him tightly, and the two embraced in a kiss for a few moments. Dot leaned back against him, and made herself comfortable. She sighed heavily.  
  
Bob put his arms around her, and his voice became serious, "What's wrong?"   
  
Dot took a deep breath. 'Here we go…' she thought. She spoke quietly, "Well… ever since you told me about Daemon, I've been having this really weird dream… about my parents, and the Twin City… and the experiment…"  
  
"Oh??" Bob began, brow furrowed. "What happens in the dream?"  
  
"Well.. it's just a bunch of images and…" she shrugged, "I don't know.. it frightens me.."   
  
"If it's not too hard on you, can you maybe tell me the story from the beginning??" Bob asked. He knew what had happened, but Dot had never told him the story in-depth.. and he never asked her to. Until now.  
  
Dot nodded, "I guess I should, huh? Well.. the story starts when Matrix and I were little… and my parents were working on the experiment…" she began.   
  


***  


FLASHBACK  
Kits Sector "Hurry up, Enzo! Geez!! You're SO 8 bit!!" A young Dot Matrix shouted to her even younger brother behind her. She had picked him up from his school in Kits Sector, and they were zipping back home to the Twin City of Mainframe.  
  
"Log off!! I am NOT 8 bit! You're more 8 bit then I am!!" He shouted back, trying to keep up with her fast pace. He wasn't as accomplished a Zip-boarder as she was.  
  
"Am not!!" She replied.  
  
"Are too!!" He answered.  
  
"Hey kids!! What would your parents think if they saw you arguing like that?? Ya noisy brats!" Old Man Pearson shouted as Dot and Enzo zipped past his junk yard.  
  
"Good day to you too, Mr. Pearson!" Dot replied with a laugh, not slowing down. She knew Old Man Pearson wasn't SUCH a bad guy! At least, that's what Mom and Dad always told her! She continued zipping past everyone, waving to the binomes she knew. Most of the sprites lived in the Twin City, but the binomes seemed to prefer Kits Sector. As she continued zipping, something caught her eye. "What is THAT!!" she stopped suddenly, causing Enzo to smash into her, "Hey…!! Watch where you're going, Enzo!! You are SO basic!!"  
  
"Shut up!! Why'd ya stop so suddenly anyway?!" he asked.  
  
"THAT'S why!" she said as she pointed to the Mainframe sky. There was an odd flashing portal opening over the data sea. She saw some strange spirally thing, like tentacles, in the portal… but it quickly closed before she could make out what it was. The only thing that remained was a strange glowing white light… and it seemed to be moving towards the Twin City.  
  
Apparently, Dot and Enzo weren't the only ones who noticed. Some passing binomes had stopped to witness the strange event as well, "Oh.. it's probably another tourist!" one binome commented.   
  
"Yeah.. probably some kids who want to back pack throughout all of the 'net before finishing their studies, " another added.  
  
"That's an illegal portal though! It's probably some sprites from another system!" One more binome muttered. "They always come HERE when things get too tough for them!! I'm gonna call the CPUs!!" Some binomes nodded in agreement, and a few more grumbled their own theories. Within microseconds, all the binomes continued on their way, thinking nothing of it.  
  
Dot furrowed her brow, "That portal shouldn't be there…" she said.  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Enzo asked. "Of COURSE it shouldn't be there!! That's an illegal entry!"  
  
Dot looked back at him, "That's not what I meant…" she seemed confused, "That was… weird!! I mean.. I know lots of people try to sneak into Mainframe.. but.. I just got this…. feeling…"  
  
"Geez… I think you've gone random, sis!"   
  
Dot hit Enzo on the head, "Oh log off!!"  
  
"I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad you hit me!!!" he whined.  
  
"You're such a baby! Geez!! Go ahead! Tell Mom and Dad, you little tattle tail! See if I care!!" Dot muttered, and continued zipping towards the Twin City.  
  
"Hey!! WAIT UP!!" Enzo shouted behind her.  
  


***  


The Matrix's Lab - Twin City Dr. Gif Matrix looked over his organizer, "Hmm.. ok, love.. try code 9801," he said. His assistant (and wife), Win Matrix, punched in the codes. The two sprites watched the nulls they were experimenting on.  
  
"I wonder if it will work this time…" Win replied. Gif shrugged. For a moment, the nulls were still.. then.. they started jumping up and down. "What??" Win gasped. The nulls seemed frightened of something. "I don't understand!"   
  
"MOM! DAD!! DOT HIT ME!!" A loud shout pierced through the lab, startling the Matrixs'.  
  
"Enzo!! How many times have we told you NOT to come into the lab without knocking first!!" Gif said sternly.  
  
"Sorry dad.. but SHE HIT ME!" Enzo continued.  
  
Gif looked back at the nulls. They seemed to quiet down. He sighed. Nothing had changed.  
  
"Dad.. why did the nulls go all random like that suddenly?!" Dot asked. She had arrived at the lab a few nanoseconds before her brother, and had been so quiet that her parents didn't notice she was there.   
  
"Oh! You snuck in and saw that, eh?" Gif said with a smile. He appreciated his daughter's discretion. Gif shrugged, "I have no idea what happened, honey... they just seemed upset about something.."  
  
"It was probably because they knew DOT was here!" Enzo snorted.  
  
"LOG OFF ENZO!!" Dot shouted in reply.  
  
"Kids! Come now! Stop fighting!" Win replied. One look with her violet eyes, and her children knew when to shut up.  
  
Dot and Enzo hung their heads and apologized. Gif looked at his children, "Tell you what… if you two are really quiet, you can stay here until Mom and I are done. Then we'll go home together," Dot and Enzo smiled at this idea.   
  
The two children sat and watched. Dot was fascinated. Enzo seemed bored. Within a few microseconds, he started playing with the lab tools. "Enzo! Be careful! Some of those things are sharp, honey!" Win explained, but it was too late.   
  
"OUCH!!!" Enzo shouted as he cut his hand on a rather large, sharp object.   
  
"OH no!!" Win gasped, "Oh honey!! Are you all right?!!"   
  
Enzo looked at his injury, and began to cry. Loudly. The nulls were disturbed by this, and began jumping around. "I'm BLEEEEEEEDING!!" He cried. "MOMMA!! I'M BLEEDING!! I NEED A DIAGNOSTIC PROGRAM!!"  
  
Dot rolled her eyes, "It's just a little scratch, you wimp!!"   
  
"But LOOK!!" He shouted, shoving his hand in her face, "I'm bleeding!"  
  
"Enzo, sweetie.. Dot's right. It IS a little scrape. Just put a patch on it and it will be fine!" Win explained.  
  
Enzo pouted. Win gave her son a tight hug, and looked at Dot, "Take him home and get this cleaned up for him. We'll be there shortly."  
  
"But.. I wanna watch!!" Dot complained.  
  
"Dot, honey! Please," Win said. Dot nodded reluctantly. Her mother smiled, and hugged her daughter, "Thank you, sweetie,"  
  
Dot sighed, and took Enzo's good hand, "Come on, let's go!" she muttered, "You're so basic!" and pulled him out of the lab.  
  


***  


The Matrix's House - Twin City When they finally reached the house, Dot noticed they had plenty of patches, but no first aid ointment. She Vid windowed her parents, "Just wash it with water and patch it," Win explained. Then she thought for a moment, "Actually… we need a few things anyway. If you run some errands for me, you can take some extra credit chips from the cupboard and buy yourselves some treats," Win smiled.  
  
"Great!! Thanks Mom!" Dot smiled back. Win then proceeded to give Dot a small list of things to get in Kits Sector, and Dot and Enzo headed out.   
  


***  


Kits Sector "Ohh… energy bars!!" Enzo said when they entered the Variety store in Kits Sector. He then proceeded to take a handful of them.  
  
"Hey!! Only one or two!!" Dot insisted.  
  
"But.. DOT!!" Enzo whined.  
  
"ENZO!" Dot said sternly. Her eyes were like their mothers.. and Enzo knew when to shut up.  
  
The two walked out of the store happily and began to zip home. But suddenly, their happiness was destroyed. For without warning, a quick flash of hot fire erupted 300 feet in front of them. The two young sprites stared in shock. The place they had called home… the place where their parents were… the place once known as The Twin City… was no more.  
  


***  


The Present  
Dot's Apartment Bob wiped Dot's tears away, "And… you never found out how it happened?" he asked.  
  
Dot took a deep breath, "Well…" she began quietly. "The final log escaped the explosion… but…" she shook her head, "I've been afraid to watch it!"  
  
"Don't you want to know, though?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I do! But… I have a theory... and I'm afraid it will be proven correct.."  
  
"What theory…?" Bob asked.  
  
"About Hexadecimal and Megabyte. I think they might have something to do with the destruction of the Twin City! They… they showed up shortly after…" Dot explained.  
  
"Dot… you owe it to yourself to find out what happened!" Bob said.  
  
"I know… I know…" she took a deep breath, and held Bob's hand, squeezing it tightly. "After everything I've been through, I know I'm ready to see it… I just hope… that I'm proven wrong…" She let go of Bob's hand and headed into her room to get the log.  
  


***  


  
When she returned, she was holding a small round disc. "Here we go… it's time…"  
  
"Do you want to wait for Matrix?" Bob asked.  
  
Dot shook her head, "No… if I'm right, I'd rather tell him myself then have him see it first. You know him, Bob… you know his temper. It would be too much.."  
  
Bob nodded in agreement.  
  
Dot put the disc into her organizer, and watched her parents' last moments play before her eyes.  
  


***  


Flashback  
The Final Log Win and Gif tried another configuration, and once again the nulls went crazy. "What's wrong with them?" Win asked. "This is odd behaviour!"  
  
Behind Win and Gif, a small bright light floated gracefully, unnoticed to the two scientists. Within microseconds, it entered the equipment, and waited.  
  
Win and Gif changed the configuration once more, and were suddenly interrupted by a Vid Window. "Mom! There's no first aid ointment…" Young Dot said.  
  
After speaking with their daughter for a few nanoseconds, they attempted the new configuration. The nulls seemed quiet. Eerily quiet. Soon… one of the nulls began to change shape.   
  
"WHAT!?!" Win cried happily as she took her husband's arm, "Oh GIF! I think it's working!!" The two scientists watched, wide-eyed.  
  
An odd white glow surrounded the null as it took form. The glow changed to blue… and suddenly a harsh, female voice spoke, "Thank you for helping me create my children!"   
  
"What??!" Gif gasped, looking frantically around the lab. The null still continued to take form.   
  
"Gif Matrix… how does it feel to be the father of my children?" the female voice asked. It seemed to be enjoying the irony of the moment. Gif and Win looked around. Who's voice was that?  
  
Suddenly, the light around the null lashed out at Gif and Win. They were thrown to the ground. The light began to fade, and there stood a creature… no… a VIRUS… that looked both evil, and deadly! "Hello… FATHER!" The virus spoke. His voice was deep, yet calm. It was frightening.  
  
"No! This.. is .. impossible…!!"  
  
"Oh.. but is it REALLY?" the female voice answered. "I'm afraid this is VERY possible… you have provided me the much needed materials to create my children! Unfortunately, they will not be as powerful as myself.. but it is not good for a child to surpass it's parents, now is it?"   
  
"I .. don't understand! Your… children?? But… there is only one… " Win began.  
  
"You have a son and a daughter.. " the voice explained, "Therefore I TOO will have a son and a daughter! As you have one child of strength, and one child of intelligence, then I will have one child of destruction… and one child of chaos!"  
  
Suddenly, another null began to take form. This one glowed with a frightening red light. Win got up from her place on the ground, and attempted to tranquilize the null now growing. It proved a futile effort. She made a few more desperate attempts, but in front of her helpless eyes several nulls began joining with the new one. "Stop! Why are you doing this?!" Win asked.  
  
"Because… I must multiply!" the voice explained. The lab began to shake violently as the multi-null began to take form. "Unfortunately, creating my daughter will destroy this lab, and this sector.. but it must be done!"  
  
"NO!" Gif shouted. "Our CHILDREN!" But he was helpless to stop the events unfolding.  
  
Soon, the multi-nulls began to take a single form. Energy began to fill this creature, causing the lab to crumble under the pressure in a violent backlash. Fire erupted from loose wires, and Win Matrix came face to face with an explosion.  
  
"Win??!!" Gif shouted, falling beside his wife's body, "Win??! NOOOO! WIN!!"   
  
Energy exploded outward from the formation of the new virus, nullifying Gif effortlessly.  
  
The male virus noticed the null that was once Gif Matrix, and quickly took claim of it.  
  
More and more energy filled the second creature, causing the entire sector to shake violently.  
  
After a few more nanoseconds, the newest virus had finally taken form.  
  


***  


The Present  
Dot's Apartment Dot and Bob were barely allowed one look at the female Virus when the log ended in an explosion of electronic snow.  
  


End of Episode #1  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-ep2.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	2. Episode Two

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Two Hexidecimal's Lair   
Hexadecimal sat in her throne, staring at her new face in the mirror, "Oh... but I am a lovely virus, aren't I?" she smiled, and fluttered her new eyelids.   
  
Suddenly, the mirror began to flicker. And a bright white light shone from it. "Hexadecimal! What happened to you, child?!" a voice spoke.   
  
Hexadecimal was startled, "Mother!" she gasped. Then smiled again, "Dear Mother!! I am healed now!"  
  
"HEALED?" the voice shouted. "And you were ill before?!" the voice was angry.  
  
"No no.. but I do like this face so much better then those masks, Mother!"  
  
"Who healed you?!"  
  
"It was that nice guardian! Bob!" Hexadecimal replied.  
  
"The GUARDIAN!! You mean... he has returned to Mainframe?!"  
  
"Yes..."   
  
"I must get to him!!" the voice muttered.  
  
"Oh, Mother... you're not going to DO anything to the Guardian now, are you? I rather like him!"  
  
"I have been looking for this guardian for quite a long time!! Now that I know he has returned..." the voice let the sentence trail off.   
  
"What are your plans, Mother?" Hexadecimal asked, somewhat concerned.  
  
"Never mind that now!! Where is your brother?" the voice asked.  
  
Hexadecimal laughed hysterically, "My DEAR brother is enjoying a trip through the web!"  
  
"WHAT?!" the voice shouted angrily. "And WHO sent him there?!!"   
  
Hexadecimal thought for a moment, "I believe it was a cumulative effort with the hacker, and the renegade..." and laughed again.  
  
"Not the... Guardian?!" the voice asked.  
  
Hexadecimal smiled slyly, "Oh no... dear Bob was busy with ME at the time!"  
  
The voice became harsh and scolding, "What were you doing befriending the GUARDIAN?! You are a VIRUS!! Not a SPRITE!! You would do well to remember that, Hexadecimal!"   
  
Hexadecimal grinned, "Yes.. I know I am a virus, Mother! And I am proud of that! I have my own little lair, in my own little city!" Then her face became concerned, "Oh, but Mother.. the Guardian is really not such a bad sprite... I hope you do not harm him..."  
  
"He is a hindrance to my PLANS! I must gain control over him!" her voice became quiet, "That Prime Guardian is already causing me problems..."  
  
"Pardon, Mother?" Hexadecimal asked. She couldn't make out her Mother's last sentence.   
  
"Never mind.. I am merely thinking aloud, child," the voice replied.   
  
"Are you going to try to find Megabyte, Mother?" Hexadecimal asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No... I have no need of him right now..." the voice replied.  
  
"Good, neither do I! After what he did to me…!" Hexadecimal began. "Never mind... he is gone now.. I am happy!" And smiled.  
  
"Do me a favour, child.. keep an eye on the Guardian for me... I will need him later..." the voice commanded.  
  
"Oh, very well, Mother..." Hexadecimal grinned, "It will be my pleasure!"  
  


***  


Dot's Apartment Dot stared at the log blankly, "I was right..." she whispered. "Oh my User! I was right! My father's experiments helped create Megabyte and Hexadecimal!"  
  
"But.. that wasn't his intention..." Bob began.  
  
"I know! But that was the end result... and that.." she swallowed, "That's what killed my Mother... and that means Megabyte's null Nibbles is.."  
  
"Your father." Bob finished.   
  
Dot looked at Bob with unshed tears, "All this time..." she began, "Megabyte has had him.. as a PET!" Her eyes became angry . Megabyte's treatment of her father was something she could NEVER forgive! But she refused to cry! Nonetheless, she hugged Bob for comfort.   
  


***  


AndrAIa's Place Matrix debated whether to spend the night with AndrAIa, or go home to his sister. Dot had said that she was fine.. but Matrix knew his sister a bit better then that. SOMETHING was bothering her. He just wished he knew what it was. Now that he was big enough, he felt it was HIS turn to protect and care for her --- like she had done for him when he was little.  
  
"If you're so worried about her, you should go home, Matrix, as much as I would like you to stay, I know how much your sister means to you," AndrAIa said sweetly.  
  
Matrix sighed, "I'm sorry, Andy, but..."  
  
AndrAIa smiled, "Go ahead! See what's up with Dot. Tell her if she needs a woman to talk to, I'm always here for her!"  
  
Matrix nodded, "Thanks, Andy.." and kissed her before he left.  
  


***  


Dot's Apartment When Matrix came home, he noticed the light was still on. "So.. you DIDN'T go to sleep after all!" he thought. He walked into the living room, and stopped at the doorway.   
  
Dot and Bob were sleeping on the couch, huddled together with a child-like innocence. Matrix had to resist the urge to laugh. But he suddenly realized that if BOB was here, then there HAD to be a reason! WHY was Bob here?!! The only reason Bob would be here this late is if Dot had called him. And that meant something HAD been bothering her.   
  
He noticed Dot's organizer was open, and apparently the two had unintentionally fallen asleep while working on something. Matrix came up behind the couch quietly, so as not to wake the two sleeping sprites. It was then that he noticed what was in the organizer.   
  
In front of his eyes, the destruction of the Twin City played in violent detail.   
  
When Matrix saw the end of the log, his eyes went wide, "NO!" he shouted. "NO! THAT CAN'T BE!!"   
  
This outburst woke Bob and Dot. "MATRIX!" Dot gasped. Then she noticed her organizer, "Oh! Matrix!! I'm SO sorry!!" she began as she stood up.   
  
Matrix looked at her, his eyes that of a hurt child, "Why didn't you TELL me?!!" he asked.  
  
Dot went to him and hugged him, "I just found out now, Matrix.. I didn't know! I was hoping to tell you in the morning... I'm so sorry you had to see that!" she began as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"And all this time, Megabyte has had Dad as a pet!! I should have DELETED him!!!!" Matrix shouted angrily.  
  
"NO! He wasn't WORTH it, Matrix!" Dot said. "Please.. keep your voice down.. you'll wake Little Enzo!" Matrix didn't seem to care.  
  
Bob noticed this would be a good time to leave, and let the two siblings talk. He teleported away quietly.  
  
Matrix was fuming, his bionic eye glowing red. "Hexadecimal at least had the decency to leave Dad alone .. but MEGABYTE! How DARE he!!"   
  
Dot watched her brother. His fury astonished her! She remembered seeing his anger when he was fighting Megabyte... but THIS was a quiet fury that she KNEW would boil inside him for a long time. If Megabyte ever came back, Dot feared what her brother would do.  
  


***  


Bob's Apartment Bob was getting ready to sleep when he felt the strange presence. "Who's there?" he asked out loud. Silence answered him, but he had this odd feeling he was being watched. And he knew who was watching him. Within moments, he teleported himself to Hexadecimal's lair.   
  


***  


Hexidecimal's Lair Bob looked at Hexadecimal's mirror, and saw his apartment. His presence did not go unnoticed by the chaotic virus, "OH! Bob! You've come to visit me!!" Hexadecimal said happily.  
  
"Why are you spying on me, Hex?" Bob asked.  
  
"Oh.. well.. I wouldn't call it SPYING.. I'm just.. keeping an eye on you for my Mother!"  
  
"Your MOTHER?" Bob said.  
  
"Yes... my Mother is very interested in you for some reason,"  
  
"Any idea WHY?!" Bob asked.  
  
Hexadecimal looked confused, "No no.. I'm afraid not. She mentioned something about plans..." Hexadecimal shrugged.  
  
"WHO is your Mother, Hex?" Bob asked.  
  
"She is... my Mother! A virus like myself..."  
  
"That doesn't help me..." Bob muttered. He looked back at Hexadecimal, "Umm.. could you maybe... NOT spy on me?" he asked kindly.  
  
"But my Mother asked me too..." Hexadecimal began, then smiled, "Never mind.. I've never been one for strong family bonds. Very well, love. I owe you at least that much."  
  
"Thanks, Hex!" Bob replied with a smile, then teleported back home.  
  


***  


Bob's Apartment He sat down and tried to make sense of the situation. "Who is Hex's Mom? And WHY would she want to watch me?" Bob was confused. Hex's Mother had to be a powerful virus to have created Megabyte and his sister. But why was she concerned about HIM? And what plans did she have? As Bob continued to think, he began to put the clues together... and the answer he came up with was disturbing. "NO! It COULDN'T be!!" he said out loud. He shook his head, "This is bad! VERY bad!!"  
  


***  


Dot's Apartment Dot promptly answered the Vid Window, "Um.. how are things?" Bob asked.  
  
Dot sighed, "He's calmed down, but... I'm worried about him.."  
  
"Dot... I'm afraid there's a BIGGER problem to worry about right now then Matrix. If my theory is correct, we're in deep trouble!"  
  
"What's going on, Bob?" Dot asked.  
  
"Um.. I think Hex's mom is coming back.. for ME!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Dot said loudly.  
  
Bob explained his encounter with Hexadecimal. "If Hex's mom is who I think it is... we're going to have a war on our hands!"  
  
"Who do you think it is, Bob?!" Dot asked.  
  
Bob shook his head, "I don't want to say anything until I talk to someone..."   
  
"Who?" Dot asked.  
  
"An old friend," Bob answered, "I have to go, Dot.. I'll call you back,"   
  
Dot nodded in understanding, and closed the Vid window.  
  


***  


Bob's Apartment Bob opened another Vid Window, and made his call. Within moments, he saw the face of the sprite he needed to talk to, "BOB!!" the sprite said happily, "You've made it back, boy!"   
  
Bob nodded, "How are you, old friend?"   
  
"Ah've been better... ah'm a stubborn sprite and ah won't give up that easily... but ah'm afraid this is a battle ah'm gonna lose,"  
  
Bob nodded in sympathy, "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do..."  
  
"Nothin' you can do, Bob... ya just gotta keep yerself hidden... and make sure she doesn't find ya..."  
  
Bob shook his head, "It's too late for that, friend... I think she's found me."  
  
The older sprite shook his head, "If there's anythin' ah can do to help ya, ah'll do it! You're our only hope, Bob..."  
  
"There is one thing you can do," Bob began. He took a deep breath, then turned his attention back to the Vid Window, "Turbo... I need you to tell me everything you know about Daemon!"  
  


End of Episode #2  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-ep3.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	3. Episode Three

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

  


Episode Three The SuperComputer  
Guardian's meeting room Ten high ranking guardians sat around the board room table. The lights were low, as they seemed to prefer the darkness... not unlike a web creature. "It seems we've got a problem on our hands," the shadowed figure at the head of the table said. "It appears Guardian 452 has returned to System Mainframe!" His voice was quiet, and he spoke with a southern accent.  
  
"WHAT?!" A yellow-skinned female Guardian shouted angrily. She scratched the four small scars on her neck, "We must take care of him! His girlfriend did quite a number on me in that other system."  
  
The shadowed leader looked at her, "His girlfriend? What are ya talking about??" then he remembered, "Ahh.. you're mistaking Guardian 452 with the boy.. Matrix!"  
  
The female guardian narrowed her eyes, and yellow veins pulsed angrily at her temples, "Whoever she was.. she nearly deleted me! Her dog took care of my men!!"  
  
"Well.. next time ya should be more careful!" the head figure snapped impatiently.  
  
"Tell me.. how are you gonna go about capturing 452, Turbo?" A female guardian with dark, violet eyes spoke.  
  
"As far as he knows, ah'm fighting off the infection. As long as he believes ah'm still on his side, ah'm sure I can catch him unaware!" Turbo explained.  
  
"Hmm.. that's quite an endeavour, Turbo! But how long can you keep up the pretense of being on 452's side?!" A grey-skinned guardian asked. He narrowed his red eyes, "I doubt you're that good of an actor!"  
  
"Hush up, Tower! Ah can take care of Bob! You just do your part! Tell me, how is the corruption of the Shadow system coming?" Turbo asked.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be much resistance... the command.com is frightened, and he seems willing to follow our new commands and punish those who do not!" Tower explained.  
  
"Good!" Turbo thought for a moment, "At least that's ONE problem taken care of. Now for Mainframe..." he sighed heavily, "As long as Mainframe has 452, I think we may run into some resistance. They are well known for their rebellions! And the new command.com is a tough sprite! She will be difficult to intimidate!"  
  
"Perhaps we should take care of HER first..." muttered the violet-eyed Guardian.   
  
"Ah'm afraid that won't work, Paige.. ya see... her and 452 are rather close! But.. if Daemon can get hold of 452, then the command.com will be easier to break!"  
  


***  


Mainframe  
Al's Wait and Eat Diner Captain Capacitor sighed as he chugged down his third cup of ROM, "Oh, Mr. Christopher... what are we going to do without the Saucy Mare?!"  
  
"I don't know, sir, " Mr. Christopher began as he entered some information into his organizer, "But... judging from my records, we can't gain any profit without a ship!"  
  
Captain Capacitor took this moment to hit Mr. Christopher over the head with his cup, "I KNOW that! By gar! I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Er.. sorry sir..." Mr. Christopher muttered.  
  
"Hey... Gavin.. why so down?" a gentle female voice said.  
  
Captain Capacitor looked up to see Dot coming through the door with Bob, "Dot, m'lady! How are ye?!" he said.  
  
Capacitor noticed Dot had gone back to wearing normal clothing instead of the blue camouflage fatigues. Today, she was wearing a sports top with suspenders, and a mini-skirt. "I'm fine, Gavin.. but you look a little upset... what's wrong?" Dot asked as she sat down. She had a good idea what was bothering him.  
  
Capacitor sighed, "It's me ship, girl. I miss 'er..."   
  
Dot nodded, and took off her glasses. "We all appreciate your great sacrifice, Gavin..." she said kindly, her eyes sympathetic. "...and if there was any way we could make it up to you..." she stopped and narrowed her eyes, thinking of something. A small smile began to play at the corners of her mouth  
  
"I know that look..!" Bob began as he watched her, "What are you planning, Dot?!"   
  
She smiled widely and put her glasses back on, "Well.. you'll have to wait and find out.. I.. have to go.." She stood up, gave Bob a quick kiss on the cheek, and zoomed out of the diner.  
  


***  


Old Man Pearson's Data Dump  Little Enzo stared off into space as he pet Frisket. "Why does there gotta be another Enzo?!" he asked the dog. "I mean.. it's so strange!! Though.. it IS kinda' cool.. but still!!" Then he whispered to Frisket, "Ya know.. I heard Matrix going random the other night! He woke me up! He was actin' all weeeeeeird!! He went all freaky on Dot.. sumthin' about some sort've log.." he shook his head. "Geez.. I really hope I don't end up like HIM!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light formed in front of Little Enzo. He shielded his eyes for a moment, and the light became a portal. A figure walked out of it. "What in the 'net??!" Little Enzo gasped. Then he saw the figure more clearly, "Oh!! ALPHANUMERIC!! You're a GUARDIAN!!"  
  


***  


Dot's Diner Dot sat in a booth beside an open Vid Window, "Ok.. you got the schematics?" she asked the binome she was talking to.  
  
"Yes Commander Matrix," he said. "We'll build it just like you specified,"  
  
"Thanks! I know someone who will REALLY appreciate it!"  
  
The binome nodded, and Dot closed the Vid Window. At that moment, Bob came through the door, "Slow day at the Principle Office?" he asked as he sat down beside Dot.   
  
"Oh.. well..." she shrugged, "There's really not much to do now. Basically, we're just doing our regular scans to make sure everything is running as it's supposed to. If there's anything wrong, they'll call me.." she sighed, "Being command.com is so much responsibility! I don't have time to run the diner, and my businesses.."  
  
Bob thought for a moment, "You know.. you could always ask someone else to run the diner for you and that will give you more time to tend to your businesses.."  
  
"But.. WHO could take over this place?" Dot asked.  
  
Just then, Cecil zoomed by on his rail, "Ah.. Mz. Matrix.." then he looked with disdain at her guest, "Guardian..." he muttered, then looked back at Dot, "It is good 'zat things are back to normal, non?" Dot and Bob looked at Cecil, exchanged glances, then looked back at him, "Pardon moi??" he started, "What are you looking at me like 'zat for?"  
  
Dot smiled, "Cecil.. how would you like to acquire a successful diner?"   
  


***  


Old Man Pearson's Data Dump "Hi, son.. do you know where.. BOB is??" The guardian began.  
  
Enzo looked up at him with awe, "Oh WOW!! You're like a really high ranking guardian.. aren't you?! I can tell by the way cool uniform!"   
  
He nodded, "Yes.. Ah'm Turbo.. Prime Guardian."  
  
"Oh.. wow.. Mr. Turbo sir! Prime Guardian!! That's soooo cool!! Alphanumeric! Bob will really be happy to see you!"  
  
Turbo smiled to himself, "Yes.. I'm sure he will..."  
  


***  


Dot's Diner "What.. are you talking about, Mz. Matrix?!" Cecil began.  
  
"Well... you take such good care of the diner when I'm not here.. I was wondering if you wanted to take it over full time,"  
  
"But.. are you.. SURE, Mz. Matrix?!" Cecil asked.  
  
Dot nodded, "Very sure.. I'll still be the owner.. but I just don't have time to run it day to day.. so.." she shrugged.   
  
Cecil smiled, "Zank you, Mz. Matrix.. I am honoured zat you zhink zo highly of my capabilitiez..!!"  
  
Dot smiled, "Yes.. I DO! So.. is it a deal?!"   
  
Cecil nodded, "Oui! Merci beaucoup!!" And the two shook hands. Cecil then continued on his rounds.  
  
Suddenly, a Vid Window appeared in front of Dot. "Commander Matrix!" The binome in the Vid Window looked frantic as he sloppily saluted Dot.  
  
"Yes... what is it?" She asked.   
  
"Our sensors found portal energy near Old Man Pearson's Data Dump!" the binome explained.  
  
"Can you get a lock on where it originated from?!" Dot asked.  
  
"Uh.." the binome punched something into the control pad. "This is .. odd.. it originated from.. The Super Computer!!"  
  
Dot and Bob looked at each other, "Oh oh!" they said in sync, and headed off to the Principle Office.  
  


***  


The Principle Office  
Main Control Room "Ok.. let me see what's going on here.." Dot said as she rushed into the control room. She went up to the binome that had called her, and looked at the readouts on his panel. Then she looked at Bob, "Only one life form came through the portal, thank the user!"  
  
"We should be relatively safe.. we can handle one." Bob said. Dot nodded.   
  
Then, a thought came to her, "Oh.. no!! Old Man Pearson's junk yard! That's where ENZO is!!"   
  
Bob looked at her, "You're worried about Matrix?!" He asked.  
  
"No!! ENZO!! LITTLE Enzo!!" Dot explained.  
  
"Oh.. ! This is ba--.." he was interrupted.  
  
"COOL!!" It was Enzo's voice. "Isn't it cool, Bob?! It's TURBO! Prime Guardian!"  
  
Dot, Bob, and the rest of the Principle office turned in the direction of Enzo. Sure enough, he was accompanied by Turbo. "Uh.. Turbo! Hi..!" Bob began as he walked up to the Prime Guardian. He saluted, then looked at his mentor carefully. The physical signs of the viral infection were strong. Bob began to wonder HOW successful Turbo was in his attempt to fight the virus, "What brings you here, sir?"  
  
Turbo looked around at the room of binomes, "This ain't the place ta talk, son… can we go somewhere more private?! Ah need to speak to Miss Matrix as well."   
  
"Oh.. sure…" Dot began, "Here.. we can use my office.."   
  
Turbo looked at the command.com, "Ah highly doubt mini-skirts are regulation uniforms for command.coms…" Turbo began with a small smile.  
  
Dot smiled back, "Sorry.. I came here in a rush, and didn't have a chance to change…" She quickly tapped the icon on her chest, and ReBooted into her old, peach jumpsuit.  
  
"Your sensors found my portal energy… is that it?" Turbo asked.  
  
Dot nodded, "Yes, sir.. and since we weren't sure what it was, I came here right away.."  
  
Turbo nodded, "I admire your professionalism…" he said. "And.. I must admit.. not many command.coms are as pleasant to the eyes as you are, Miss Matrix…"   
  
Dot blushed slightly, "Um.. thank you, sir.."   
  
Bob narrowed his eyes at Turbo slightly, then looked at Dot and spoke quickly, "Uh.. let's go into your office, Dot…"   
  
"Yes.. right this way, boys…" she said, and lead them into her private office.  
  


***  


The SuperComputer  
Guardian's meeting room "Turbo has entered the Mainframe Principle Office," Paige reported to an unseen party.   
  
The Guardians had fitted Turbo's keytool with an observation device, which would double as a means of communication.  
  
"The observation link works well! Does he realize we can see him flirting with the command.com…?" Tower snorted, "That's very tactless of him..."  
  
"Apparently you haven't OBSERVED the command.com!" A red Guardian commented.  
  
"Boys.. quit it! THAT kind of observation is rather unproductive!" Paige snapped, an angry blush coming to her porcelain white face.  
  
The yellow-skinned Guardian looked closely at the observation screen, "So.. THAT is Guardian 452 then??" She asked as she looked at Bob. "Then.. who was the other one? Matrix?!"  
  
Paige punched the query into her console, and read the information it relayed, "Apparently, Enzo Matrix is the younger brother of the command.com. Guardian 452 made him into a cadet.. but when 452 disappeared, it was up to the boy to protect the system. He was trapped in a game he couldn't win, and switched to game sprite mode. He traveled from system to system… compiling up in the games. That is when you saw him, Taarna. He was carrying 452's protocols, and this is why our instruments recognized him as 452. According to my information, Matrix is only supposed to be 1-1."  
  
Taarna let out a quick, harsh laugh, "He looks rather old for his age, doesn't he?!" She muttered dryly.  
  
"A side effect of the game travel," Tower explained.  
  
Taarna raised an eyebrow, "Apparently!"  
  


***  


Mainframe  
Principle Office - command.com's ready room "So… Turbo.. what's up?" Bob asked.   
  
Turbo sighed heavily, "Ah need to ask you both a favour… it's a big one,"  
  
"What is it, sir?" Dot asked.   
  
"Ah need to ask you if you can grant me refuge..." Turbo began.  
  
"Refuge?!" Dot gasped.   
  
Turbo nodded, "Yes.. ya see.. the other Guardians.. they found out ah'm fightin' Daemon's influence.. and.. they're tryin' to get me to submit.."  
  
"That's awful!" Dot said. She looked at Bob. He seemed to be eyeing Turbo suspiciously. She sighed, "Of course.. what you're asking is …"   
  
"Ah know.. it's a lot ta ask of ya…" he interrupted politely, "Ah'll give you two time to talk about it," Turbo began, and he stepped out of the office. The door closed behind him.  
  
Dot looked at Bob, "What do you think..??" she asked.  
  
Bob took a deep breath, "I know he says he's fighting the infection…" Bob began, "But I can't help but feel he's already lost the battle… I.." he stopped and shook his head, "I don't know if I can trust him.." It was the hardest thing for Bob to admit, but it was true. He had lost faith in his former mentor. He wished he hadn't... but Bob couldn't help how he felt.  
  
"I know.. I understand… believe me…" Dot began, remembering how she had lost faith that Bob would ever return from the web.  
  
"But… if he IS still fighting the infection.. we can't leave him to fend for himself against the Guardians…" Bob said.  
  
Dot nodded. "It's decided then. We'll grant him refuge."   
  


***  


Principle Office  
Main Control Room Bob and Dot walked out of the office, and turned towards Turbo, "Ok… we'll grant you sanctuary, sir.." Dot said.  
  
Turbo smiled, "Thank ya, dear! Ah'll be forever grateful to ya.."  
  
Dot made herself busy preparing for Turbo's stay.  
  
Bob looked at Turbo. He remembered something Phong had said when Bob had first come to Mainframe – Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. And Bob was planning to do just that. Bob watched as Turbo walked out of the control room.  
  


***  


Principle Office  
Main corridor Turbo looked back at the control room, "Bob.. you were always a careful one, " he said to himself when he noticed Bob staring at him. He turned to his keytool. "Copeland, open a communications channel to the supercomputer," Copeland did so.   
  
Paige's face appeared in place of the keytool, "Do you have a report, sir?" She asked.  
  
Turbo nodded, "Yes... ah'm in.." He smiled as the yellow vains pulsed brightly by his temples.  
  


End of Episode #3  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-ep4.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	4. Episode Four

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Four Mainframe Docks "Hey guys, how's it coming along?" Dot asked the binomes at the dock. They were running back and forth, carrying equipment and materials towards a large object that lay covered by a tarp. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Bob was poking around, trying to find out what was going on.  
  
"We're doing well, ma'am. We should have it finished by tomorrow…" a One binome replied.  
  
Dot smiled, "Great! Keep up the good work guys!!"  
  
Bob came up behind her, "What, exactly, are you doing, Dot?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see… !" She replied. "Now, let's head back to the Diner. I need an energy shake!"   
  
Bob rolled his eyes, but knew better then to ask her anymore.  
  


***  


Turbo's hotel room "Ah've got nothing new to report… Just checking in," Turbo said to the face in his communicator. "Ah think 452 is a might suspicious of me… but ah'm sure ah can work on that.."  
  
"Keep in touch, Turbo," Paige answered. "It's very important to Daemon to know what's going on! She's trying to get her daughter to help out, but that chaotic virus is too unpredictable!"  
  
Turbo nodded, "So ah've heard.." he replied, "Now.. ah have a meeting at the docks… Turbo out.." and he closed the link.  
  


***  


Hexidecimal's Lair "Hexadecimal… why aren't you doing as I asked?!" The super-virus asked her daughter.  
  
"Mother… really! You won't tell me anything.. so why should I help you?!" Hexadecimal asked.  
  
"Because.. I AM YOUR MOTHER!!" Daemon replied.  
  
"Yes.. and your point would be?" Hexadecimal asked.  
  
"If you will not help me, perhaps I can find your brother!"  
  
Hexadecimal gasped, "Megabyte?!?! NO!! Oh NO!!" she seemed afraid.  
  
"You said he was in the web… he should not be too hard to find!" Daemon replied.  
  
"No! Keep him away from me!! Keep him AWAY!" Hexadecimal begged the glow in her mirror.  
  
"This no longer concerns you, child! You will not help your mother!! Therefore I dis-own you! You are no longer my daughter!"  
  
Hexadecimal's eyes went wide, "Surely you can't MEAN that, Mother?!" she said. But the voice and the glow were gone. "MOTHER?!" Hexadecimal shouted. She blinked a few times… then smiled evilly, "Very well, Mother.. be that way. You WILL regret it!"  
  


***  


Mainframe Docks  
(The next day) "Well, Gavin.. are you ready?" Dot asked Capacitor. She had dragged him and his men (as well as Princess Bula) to the docks from Al's diner.   
  
"What have you planned, M'lady?!" Gavin asked.  
  
Dot simply smiled, "You'll see.." then she turned her attention to the large covered object, now in the water. "Ok boys… take it off!"   
  
The binomes lifted the tarp off the object… and Capacitor's heart caught in his throat… "It's… it's…"   
  
"The Saucy Mare TWO?!!" Bob said in shock.   
  
Anchored in Mainframe's Data sea lay a twin of the original Saucy Mare. Bigger, and more beautiful then it's predecessor.  
  
Dot handed Capacitor a bottle of Rom, and nodded towards the ship. Capacitor was all but speechless, "Oh!! What a fine lady you are, Dot Matrix!! You truly are a kind hearted sprite, and you will have my eternal gratitude!" He answered. He smiled at Dot, then walked towards the ship. He lifted the bottle of Rom, and raised his voice, "I christen thee, The Saucy Mare 2!" and crashed the bottle against his new ship. His fellow pirates cheered as only pirates could, and were soon joined by the binomes that had worked on building the Saucy Mare 2.  
  
Dot watched the scene happily, proud of what she had done. Bob came up behind her, and put his arms around her, "You know what you've done…? Now we have the biggest software pirate surfing the 'net again," Bob said with a smile, and kissed the top of her head. Dot nodded affirmatively.  
  


***  


Turbo watched all this from a distance, and he could feel the happiness these pirates felt. A bit of his old self began to break through the viral infection… but was soon pushed back to the depths of his sub-concious. He quickly shook his head. He had a job to do for Daemon, and he would do it!   
  
Then he noticed Bob and Dot… and was surprised! He had known the two were close, but THIS was something else! "So she's why ya never wanted to come back to the Supercomputer.." Turbo said to himself quietly. "Ah didn't know you cared for her that much! No wonder you risked deletion to save this system!" Turbo shook his head, "That's hardly Guardian protocol, boy! You're not supposed ta get involved with the people in the city you're protecting!" But a part of him was truly happy for Bob. Of course, that was the part of him the virus had tried to erase.  
  
He noticed the happy party was making it's way to Dot's Diner, and he followed.  
  


***  


Dot's Diner "Ah, Dot, lass… me men and I can never repay this debt!" Capacitor said as he drank an energy shake.  
  
"It doesn't have to be repaid, Gavin! It's the least I could do for your sacrifice when we fought Megabyte.." Dot answered.  
  
"Ah.. but you're too kind, M'lady!!" Capacitor replied.  
  
"If ah may interrupt the mutual admiration society here…" a loud voice interrupted.  
  
Dot looked up to see Mouse and Ray, "Hey you two! We haven't seen you around here for seconds!"  
  
"Mouse here has been showing me around Mainframe…" Ray replied.  
  
"Really? How do you like it?" Dot asked.  
  
"It's a nice little system," Ray replied, "Kind people. If I was the type that could stay in one place, it would be here.."  
  
"Now, you know ah always have room at my apartment, Sugah!" Mouse answered with a wink.  
  
Ray seemed a little embarrassed, but smiled, "Yes.. of course.. heh.. well, mates.. we actually came here to tell you that I'm going to be taking Mouse on a little trip through the web.."  
  
Dot looked concerned for a moment, "How long will you two be gone?"   
  
"Not more then a few minutes, honey… he's got some favourite systems he wants to show me.. isn't that right, sugah?"   
  
Ray nodded, "Yeah.. and I'm a search engine, so you'll always be able to find us should you need us.."  
  
"Besides, ah don't think any viruses are gonna try to be takin' over the principle office anytime soon, Dot, honey…"  
  
Turbo coughed involuntarily from his seat at the bar. Dot afforded him a quick glance, then turned back to Mouse, "Well.. that's true… I doubt Hexadecimal would try something like that.." she replied.  
  
"Naw.. Hex is happy where she is…" Mouse answered. "But… should you need me, " she nodded towards Ray, "It shouldn't be a problem.."  
  
Dot nodded, and smiled, "Have fun, Mouse…!"  
  
"We will… if the Guardians don't try to arrest us again…" Ray muttered, and glanced at Turbo quickly.  
  
Dot sighed, "I hope you guys don't run into them…" she shook her head, "Something's got to be done about Daemon!"   
  
"Yes.. well.. before you run off trying to save the whole 'net, relax a bit! After heading a successful rebellion, you're entitled!" Mouse replied with a smirk.  
  
Dot smiled. More good-byes were said, and Ray and Mouse headed on their way.  
  
Suddenly, a Vid Window popped open in front of Dot, "Commander Matrix.. we have an internet communication for Bob… it's marked 'important' ".   
  
"What??" Dot looked at Bob, who shrugged.  
  
"Uh.. I'll take it in the back room, I guess.." he answered. Dot nodded. Bob headed on his way.  
  
"What in the 'net could that be??" Dot asked herself.   
  


***  


Dot's Diner - Back room Bob shook his head, "This is BAD!" he commented to the older sprite in the Vid Window.  
  
"You're telling me! You have to do something …! You're the only one who can!" the silver-haired sprite replied. "I'll help in anyway possible. I have connections… but you know I'm old and injured… and I won't be much use to you if it comes down to a physical battle…"  
  
Bob nodded, "That's ok..." he said kindly. He looked at the image in the Vid Window. Soft brown eyes.. so much like his own… looked back at him, "Are you sure the Shadow system has been corrupted?"  
  
The sprite nodded, "I was there myself not more then a few seconds ago. It's bad, VERY bad!" The sprite paused for a moment, and took a deep breath, "Son, you might have to leave Mainframe…"  
  


***  


Dot's Diner - Main dining area Dot noticed the look on Bob's face when he returned to the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him softly, unheard by the party-goers.  
  
Bob shook his head, "I'll tell you later.. when we're alone.." he replied.  
  
Dot nodded, and decided not to ask him anything more.  
  


***  


Dot's Apartment "Your FATHER?!" Dot said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah.. he said that the Shadow system was corrupted. This isn't good, Dot.. if Daemon is getting to individual systems, how long will it be before she gets here?? Or takes over the known 'net?!"  
  
"I didn't even know you had a father…" Dot said. Bob looked at her with confusion, "Well.. I mean.. I KNOW you had one.. but.. you never talked about him.."  
  
Bob shrugged, "Nothing much to talk about. He's my dad. He was a Guardian like me, then he got injured trying to arrest a hacker, and he took early retirement,"  
  
"Oh.. that's too bad.." Dot said sympathetically.  
  
Bob nodded, "Yeah.. we could've really used him with this Daemon thing! But, he's going to round up some of his friends, and see what he can do about trying to stop her!" Bob looked serious for a moment, and Dot noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
  
He shook his head. He knew he had to tell her, so he might as well just say it. "My father… he said something about leaving Mainframe.."  
  
"WHAT?!" Dot gasped.   
  
"I… I might have to leave Mainframe.. to fight Daemon.. it might take a while…"  
  
Dot's eyes went wide, "NO!!" she said, "You promised me you'd never leave me again!!!"  
  
"Dot.. I'm sorry.. I…" Upon seeing Dot's face, he was at a loss for words.   
  
She shook her head, "I know you have to go.. but… I just got you BACK!"  
  
"I know!! But I have to find the web-riders… and hope they can help me! Then my dad is going to contact some of his friends… and we're going to put together some sort've rebellion and head to the Supercomputer..!"  
  
Dot nodded slowly. She understood.. she truly did. But that didn't help how she felt. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind, and her face brightened up, "We can plan everything from here!! So far, Mainframe is safe, right?! And with everything back online… it should be the perfect place to…"   
  
"Yes…" he interrupted her gently, "We could do that.. but… when we DO head to the Supercomputer, you're going to have to stay here! You're going to have to protect Mainframe from Daemon!" Bob replied.  
  
"You're going into a war against the whole Guardian Collective!" Dot said quietly. "You may be deleted…!"  
  
"I hope not! That would be bad…!" Bob replied.  
  
Dot smiled slightly, fighting back tears, "VERY bad…" she finished. Dot quickly vowed to hold back her tears for Bob's sake. He needed her to be strong now.   
  
Bob looked at her for a moment, and then quickly took her up in a tight hug. Unfortunately for Dot, no matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings, Bob could see right though her.  
  


***  


Mainframe Docks Matrix and AndrAIa met Bob and Dot at the docks, "I'm ready anytime you are, Bob," Matrix said as they gathered in front of the Saucy Mare 2. They were both wearing their web outfits.  
  
Turbo watched from a few feet away.  
  
Bob nodded. He was about to place his protective mask on his face when Little Enzo came out of nowhere and quickly bowled him over, "Wow, where are ya going, Bob?!!" He said in his hyper-active way.  
  
"Uh.. I'm.. going into the web, Enzo…" Bob replied.  
  
"Ooooh!! Way cool!! Can I come?!!" Little Enzo asked.   
  
"No.. it's dangerous, Enzo.." Dot said.  
  
"Awww.. c'mon!! I wanna wear a cool web costume like that too!!" Little Enzo said to Bob – whom he was still sitting on.  
  
"Let Bob go, Enzo…" Dot said sternly.   
  
Little Enzo looked disappointed, but got off his hero, "It's no fair.. adults get to have all the fun!!" he muttered.  
  
Matrix looked at his younger self, "Believe me… this ISN'T fun! Remember… I was YOU once! Except it was the GAMES that I wanted to be a part of then… and you know how THAT turned out!" AndrAIa put a hand on Matrix's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah.. well.. that's 'cuz you grew up and got all boring…" Little Enzo muttered to Matrix. He shook his head, "Geez.. I hope that's not how I'll end up!"  
  
Matrix sighed, "I understand how you feel, kid. I'm probably the only one who does…! And I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"C'mon me mateys!!" A voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Captain Capacitor. "We needn't be wasting more time here!!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain," Bob replied, and saluted him.  
  
Matrix turned to AndrAIa, "I'll see you when I get back. Take good care of Dot.." AndrAIa nodded, and Matrix kissed her.   
  
Dot smiled as she watched this. Soon, she felt Bob's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a small, but sad, smile, "Come back to me.." she said quietly. She would have liked to go with him, but her duties as command.com prevented that.  
  
He nodded, and smiled at Dot, "Of course.. I have no where else to go.." he replied lightheartedly. He then followed Matrix's lead, and kissed her.  
  
"By GAR!! C'mon, lads!! 'tis enough to give me cavities!!" Gavin interrupted.   
  
Bob and Matrix pulled away from their girlfriends, and turned towards Capacitor, "Coming, sir!" Matrix replied as he put on his web mask. He gave AndrAIa a quick hug, and headed towards the ship.  
  
"See you in a few seconds!" Bob said to Dot, and waved to her as he headed towards the ship as well. He quickly put his web mask on, and jumped aboard.  
  


***  


Turbo spoke carefully into his communicator, so as not to be seen by the others, "They're headin' into the web, Paige… ah heard them mention something about web-riders.."  
  
"Web-riders?!" Paige asked, somewhat confused, "How do they know the web-riders?!"  
  
Turbo shrugged, "Ah don't know but.." then he stopped. Something caught his attention.   
  
A tear was opened in front of the Saucy Mare 2… and Bob's hands emitted a golden glow, headed straight for the tear.  
  
"Well, ah'll be nullified…!" Turbo gasped. He watched the tear form into a web portal. "Ah was wondering where his keytool had gone to!"  
  
"Turbo.. what is it?? REPORT!" Paige shouted into the communicator.  
  
"He merged with GLITCH!" Turbo answered, watching the scene before him. "Ah can't believe it!"  
  
"He merged with his keytool?!!" Paige replied, astounded. "That… causes problems for us!" She sighed. "Nonetheless… Daemon now knows his whereabouts… and going into the web was not the smartest thing to do,"   
  
"But.. if he's getting re-inforcements…" Turbo began.  
  
"Remember.. the web is Daemon's domain!! And Daemon DOES have quite a few connections there…"   
  
"Such as?" Turbo asked.  
  
Paige simply smiled, "Her SON!"  
  


End of Episode #4  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-ep5.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	5. Episode Five

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Five Somewhere Mouse sat up slowly, her head throbbing in pain as she opened her eyes.   
  
The place was dark.. and chilly. The ground she had been lying on was hard. She could hear noises outside – like a storm. She slowly stood up and felt the walls. "Rock!" she gasped. "Ah'm in a CAVE!"   
  
She walked for a few moments before she tripped over something soft on the floor. A quiet groan echoed in the cave. She kneeled down and felt the object. It was a male sprite! Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, "Mouse..??" he whispered.  
  
"Ray, honey!!" Mouse gasped. "What in the 'net happened to us?!"   
  
Ray sat up slowly, "I dunno… I just remembered something or someone attacked us from behind as we were surfing…!"  
  
"Well, sugah…" Mouse began, "Ah think we've been abducted…"  
  
"No kidding…" Ray replied flatly.   
  
Mouse sighed, "Considering we can't see a dang thing in here, ah suggest we wait for our gracious host to pay us a visit!" She put a hand on his head, "How are ya feelin', honey?"   
  
"I'm all right. Got a bit of a bump..." he explained.  
  
"Well then… while we're waiting, what shall we do in this dark room all by ourselves?!" Mouse asked.   
  
Ray could see a bit of Mouse's face from the glow of her hair… and he could see the smile that she wore so well. That was the last thing he saw before he fell back into unconsciousness.   
  


***  


The Saucy Mare The Saucy Mare 2 came through the portal slowly. "We've made it into the web, lads!!" Captain Capacitor announced. He could see his crew shudder slightly – remembering their last encounter in the web. But this time, Bob's powers were shielding the Mare from any web degradation.  
  
Bob took off his mask, seeing no need for it. "Now.. we've just got to find the Web Riders!" He announced.   
  
"Any idea where they may be, Guardian?" Capacitor asked.  
  
Bob nodded and smiled, "Probably at home…"  
  
"Home?!" Matrix asked, taking off his mask as well. "Can anyone actually make a HOME here?"  
  
"Well.. there are a lot of caves in the web," Bob began. Matrix looked at him, slightly confused. "I mean.. there's no solid ground, but some of the floating rocks have developed caves…" he explained. Matrix nodded. "The caves are actually the safest part of the web. We don't really need our web armour unless we go outside -- the walls are pretty thick, " Bob smiled, "It's actually very cozy at times." Matrix arched an eyebrow, and looked at Bob as if the Guardian had gone crazy, "What?!" Bob asked innocently.  
  
Matrix just shook his head, "Cozy… yeah.. sure.." and walked into the mess hall.  
  
Bob looked at Capacitor, who was also looking at him strangely, "WHAT..?!?!" Bob asked again. Capacitor shook his head and headed to the deck. Bob shrugged to himself and headed to the mess hall.  
  


***  


Somewhere Mouse had found a way to sleep in the uncomfortable cave… until a sound awoke her. She saw a shadowy figure standing by a cave opening. The opening soon closed silently and disappeared. "Who's there??" She asked the emptiness.  
  
"Ah, Mouse… you're awake…" a voice answered.  
  
Mouse gasped. She KNEW that voice.. but, there was something different about it. She wasn't sure now. "Who… who are ya..? And what do ya want with us?!"  
  
"That's not important right now, is it? The point is I HAVE you. That is all the information you need…" the voice had a slight hiss to it. There was shuffling as the figure walked closer, "And who is this? A friend of yours?" he said, indicating the unconscious Ray.  
  
There was no mistake. She DID know him! "Cursors!! How did you survive?!" Mouse asked angrily.   
  
The voice sounded as if it was smiling, "I have friends in high places," he replied. "Now.. may I ask YOU a question??" he didn't wait for her reply. "Create a portal to the supercomputer!"   
  
"That ain't a question, sugah! It sounds more like a command!" Mouse replied.  
  
"So be it! Then I command you to create a portal to the supercomputer," He replied.  
  
"Never!" Mouse shot back.   
  
The figure's voice was still calm, "You are in no position to argue with me, hacker! In case you haven't noticed, it is I that have captured YOU!" He came towards her.  
  
Mouse's eyes went wide as she noticed shadows of tentacles flowing behind him, "What…?! What in the web HAPPENED to you!!"   
  
The figure's eyes began to glow a familiar green and red as he stepped closer, "You KNOW what happened to me, Mouse! It was, after all, YOUR fault!" he hissed.   
  
Mouse backed away from the stalking creature in front of her. She had been in tight spots before.. but this time she KNEW there was no way out.  
  


***  


The Saucy Mare Matrix walked up to Bob as the guardian sat in the mess hall, "So… any ideas about how we're going to defeat Daemon?" he asked.  
  
Bob shrugged, "No clue…" he said. Bob sighed heavily, "Now is the time we need McAfee…" he muttered.   
  
"Who??" Matrix asked.  
  
Bob smiled slightly, not aware he had said that out loud, "McAfee. We learned about McAfee in Guardian history. McAfee was supposed to be the most powerful anti-virus guardian in the 'net. Daemon could have been defeated long ago if McAfee still existed,"  
  
"But.. WE can defeat Daemon now, can't we?!" Matrix asked.  
  
Bob looked away, _"I don't think even the whole Mainframe army can defeat that super-virus…" _ Bob thought. He quickly looked back at Matrix and smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure we'll find a way…" he said.   
  


***  


Somewhere "Do you understand me, hacker?! You WILL create a portal to the supercomputer for me…!" the shadowy figure hissed.  
  
Mouse stepped back, "Ah… ah can't," she began. She took one more step and accidentally tripped over Ray, who was beginning to stir.   
  
"How did you get here then!?" the figure asked.   
  
Ray finally awoke, and sat up, "It was ME who opened the portal…" he replied quietly, still groggy. He looked at the figure, and furrowed his brow, "Do I know you?!" Ray asked.  
  
"No… and I do not know YOU! Now… HOW did you open the portal?!" he replied.  
  
Ray stood up, "I'm a search engine.. next generation! A web surfer…" he explained.  
  
The figure arched an eyebrow, "How interesting…" he stepped towards Ray, "Surfer… open a portal to the Supercomputer!"   
  
Ray shook his head, "Now why would I do that? I don't even know you, mate!"  
  
In a flash, the figure grabbed Mouse. Three jagged, broken claws shot out from his hand, "The other hand has sharper claws, but I think THESE will be more painful…" he hissed as he brought the claws closer to her neck.  
  
"OK OK!!" Ray shouted, "I'll open a portal for you! Just don't hurt her!"   
  
The figure pulled away from Mouse, and looked at Ray, "It's nice to meet an agreeable young sprite..."  
  
"Trying to save my girlfriend is hardly what I would consider being agreeable, mate!" Ray commented.  
  
The figure raised an eyebrow again, "Girlfriend?" Then looked back at Mouse, "My.. what HAVE you been up to, Mouse?!"  
  
Mouse narrowed her eyes, "More then you, apparently..."  
  
The figure smiled. "Yes.. true. There is very little to do here in the web…. But then I have YOU to thank for that.."   
  
"One last double-cross, sugah…" Mouse replied.  
  
Ray raised his eyebrows, "Wait a nano!! NOW I remember you, mate!! You're the guy Matrix was talking about. That virus! MEGABYTE!"   
  


***  


The Saucy Mare "Any sign of the web-riders, Captain?" Bob asked as he came on deck. He looked out into the wide expanse of the web.  
  
"No, lad.. not yet. Are you sure they live in this area?"  
  
Bob nodded, "I remember. There should be a series of caves through the debris here…"   
  
The ship went through a large mass of rock… and emerged into an open expanse. Capacitor's eyes went wide, "By the code!! It's beautiful!" he gasped. The crew was in awe as they saw what lay before the Saucy Mare 2.   
  
A wide array of colour, created by blue, green and red gases, swirled around like galaxies. On each side of the Saucy Mare 2, rocky masses glimmered like silver. "Caves!" Mr. Christopher whispered.  
  
Bob watched the web creatures float around freely as they waited for the Web-Riders to make use of them. He smiled, "Yup! This was my temporary home when I was here."  
  
"It's.. amazing!!" Matrix commented.  
  
Bob nodded, then turned towards Capacitor, "Captain, pull into that cave," he pointed to the far left. "It will protect the Mare from the web. I can't keep this shield up forever,"   
  
Capacitor nodded, and did as Bob suggested. Once the Mare was in the cave, Bob dropped the shield. "Ok.. I'm going to find my friends and tell them what's happening.." he said as he put his web outfit on. "Your people can come out and look around… but make sure they're all wearing web protection, "  
  
Captain Capacitor nodded, and Bob headed on his way.   
  


***  


Somewhere Ray looked at Megabyte as the information registered, "I THOUGHT you looked familiar!!" he began, "You looked rather miffed when I saw you being pulled through that portal, Mate. I would've thought you'd be deleted by now!"  
  
"I am a VIRUS! I can survive!" Megabyte hissed.  
  
"Somehow ah don't think the web-riders would have taken you in, sugah," Mouse began, "So.. how DID you survive?!"  
  
Megabyte smiled coldly, "You can figure that out, Mouse, can't you?" he waved the tentacles behind him, "I did the only thing I could…"  
  
"You… MERGED?!" Mouse gasped, "You merged with a WEB CREATURE?!"   
  
He shrugged, "It was not my first time, you know…"  
  
Mouse shook her head, "This is BAD!!" She looked at Ray, "We've got a Web Virus on our hands, sugah!"  
  
"Oh really, Mouse.. it's rather rude to speak behind my back when I'm right here…" Megabyte replied.  
  
"Ah never MEANT to be polite, sugah!!" Mouse answered.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Mouse… such a harsh retort…" Megabyte shook his head, "You really SHOULD learn to be more polite to one who holds your life in his hands.." Mouse narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "No smart reply for that one, hmmm?" he asked. He waved her away with his hand, and turned his attention to Ray, "Now, Surfer... we made a deal. You said you would open a portal to the supercomputer for me, and I would spare Mouse's life. And I DO expect you to follow through,"   
  


***  


Web-Rider's Caves Bob walked through the cave that doubled as the headquarters of the web-riders, "Hello? Anyone here?" he asked in modem language.  
  
"Interface?!" A voice answered in modem as well. The leader of the web-riders came out of an adjoining cave and walked up to Bob. "You're BACK?!"   
  
Bob nodded, "I need the help of your web-riders, Cannon…"   
  
"What's the problem?" Cannon asked.   
  
Bob blurted out a short summary, "There's a Super-Virus. Her name is Daemon. She's taken over the Guardian collective, and is trying to control the known 'net!" Bob explained.  
  
Cannon sighed, "That's a BIG problem…" he answered.  
  
Bob nodded, "I know… and, I think she may even have connections here in the web!"  
  
"What connections?!" Cannon asked with surprise.  
  
"Well… she sent a web-creature to Mainframe a while ago…" Bob began, then proceeded to tell Cannon the whole story.  
  


***  


Somewhere "But WHY do you want to go to the Supercomputer?" Ray asked, "There's nothing there but infected Guardians!"   
  
Megabyte smiled, "Ah yes…. Heaven for a virus!" he looked at his good claws nonchalantly, "Besides, Mother dear is waiting for me there…"  
  
"MOTHER?!!" Mouse sputtered, "The only thing waitin' for ya there is…" she stopped as she realized who Megabyte was referring too, "DAEMON!" Her eyes went wide, "Daemon is your MOTHER?!" she gasped.  
  
"Yes yes… very good, isn't it?? My Mother has made quite a name for herself. A son could not be prouder.." he smiled, showing fangs.   
  
Mouse shivered involuntarily, "And… Hexadecimal's mother too…"   
  
Megabyte frowned, "Why did you have to bring my psychotic sister up?!" he asked. Then shook his head, "Never mind.. she is unimportant.." He draped his tentacles over his shoulder like a cape, and headed towards the hidden opening he had come through earlier. "Well… I'm not quite ready to return to Mother right now, but when I am, I will let you know, surfer.." and walked out.  
  
Mouse and Ray quickly ran to the rapidly closing exit, but were too late. They hit a rock wall. "Cursors!!" Mouse muttered. She hit the door. Tried to push it… but it wouldn't budge.  
  


***  


Web-Riders' Headquarters "As warriors, we would love to go to war with you, Interface… but I'm afraid we have our own problems right now…" Cannon explained.  
  
"What problems?" Bob asked.  
  
"We have a web virus roaming about…" he answered.  
  
"A web virus?! How?! Where did he come from!?"   
  
Cannon sighed, "A few seconds ago, a portal opened. A virus came through. He then proceeded to merge with a web creature, and is currently wreaking havoc…" he stopped for a moment, "Interface… the coordinates of the portal was Mainframe…"  
  
"Mainframe!?" Bob gasped. Then he realized what that meant, "No!! He… SURVIVED?!!"   
  
"Do you know the virus, Interface?" Cannon asked.  
  
Bob nodded his head, "Yes… he's tormented Mainframe for hours!!" He looked away, "I'll be right back.."  
  
Bob headed out of the headquarters, and made his way back to the Saucy Mare 2.   
  
"Bob… are the web-riders going to help us fight Daemon?!" Matrix asked as Bob entered the cave.   
  
"Right now we have to help THEM, Matrix. They have a web virus lose!"   
  
"A WEB VIRUS?!" Matrix asked, "Where did it come from?!"  
  
Bob looked upset, "Mainframe…" he answered, and waited as Matrix registered the information.  
  
"Mainframe?!" Matrix repeated, "But then.. that would mean…"   
  
"That Megabyte survived!" Bob finished.  
  


End of Episode #5  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-ep6.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	6. Episode Six

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Six The Web Bob, and Matrix sat in the Saucy Mare's Mess hall drinking energy shakes, "I can't believe Megabyte MERGED!" Matrix said.   
  
Bob nodded, "Believe it. He's here… and he's dangerous!"  
  
Matrix shook his head, "This is bad, VERY bad!"  
  
"What's even worse is that he has connections here.." Bob said.  
  
Matrix looked at him, "Connections?! WHAT connections?!"  
  
"Daemon.." Bob answered, "his Mother!" He hadn't meant to say it so bluntly, but now was not the time for subtlety.  
  
Matrix nearly fell out of his seat, "You mean… Daemon… and Megabyte, and Hex…?!"   
  
Bob nodded, but had nothing more to say.  
  


***  


Mainframe Dot sat in her diner, staring at the wall, "Dot..?" a gentle voice interrupted her thoughts, "What's wrong?!"   
  
Dot looked at the pleasant interruption, "AndrAIa! Sit down.. have an energy shake.." she smiled.  
  
AndrAIa raised an eyebrow, but sat across from Dot, "You miss him, don't you?"  
  
Dot studied the table top, "I'm worried about him. I lost him to the web once already… I don't want to lose him again…"   
  
AndrAIa smiled sweetly, "At least you know he's in no danger there. He knows the web pretty well now, and he's friends with the web riders! I'm sure he's safe!"   
  
Dot looked up at AndrAIa, and smiled, "You're worried about Matrix, aren't you?!"  
  
AndrAIa opened her mouth for a moment, then closed it. She looked sheepish, "Yes… I am,"   
  
"Well!" Dot said suddenly as she stood up, "Enough pining for the guys! We've got our own business to attend to!!"   
  
"Are you needed at the Principle Office? " AndrAIa asked.  
  
"I was just about to call in and see," Dot replied, and did so. She opened a vid window and spoke to Phong.   
  
"Everything is fine here, my child!!" Phong replied when Dot asked him for an update. "If we need you, we will call.."   
  
Dot nodded, "Great… see you later, Phong." Dot closed the Vid Window, and turned back to AndrAIa, "Let's say we take a stroll down Baudway. Maybe catch a show?! Take our minds off the guys!"   
  
AndrAIa smiled, "That's a great idea….. commander!"  
  
The two ladies left the diner and started their walk. They didn't notice the small portal that opened a few feet away, or the ragged female sprite that crawled out of it.  
  


***  


  
Outside Dot's Diner The silver-skinned sprite looked around carefully, "Where am I??" she asked herself. This system did not look familiar to her. "I do not understand… how did I come to be here.. I was.. resting… after a battle… I.." She stopped. Confusion swept in. Her memory was swiss cheese. She didn't even know what her name was. "WHO AM I?!" She shouted to no one in particular.  
  
"That's what I wanna know!!" A voice said behind her.  
  
She spun around to see a young, green-skinned sprite staring at her, "And who are _you_?!" She asked.  
  
"I'm Enzo! Are you new here?!! You look REALLY crashed!" the boy began.  
  
She looked at herself, and noticed her ragged appearance. She was missing something. Armour! What had happened to it?! The last thing she remembered was winning a great battle... then she rested.   
  
The woman pulled at a strand of her long purple hair, "Who am I?!" She muttered again. A name came to her. Was it her name?! Was it part of a name?! "Mickey…?!" she asked the sprite in front of her.  
  
He looked at her, eyebrow arched, "I don't know what your name is, lady.. but if you wanna be called Mickey then I'll call ya Mickey!"  
  
Suddenly, her golden eyes focused on the sky, "I shall rise again when I am needed…" she said. It was a phrase she knew from long ago. What was it referring too?  
  
"WOAH, lady!! You are COMPLETELY random!!" Enzo said as he stared at her. He began to back away.   
  
She quickly grabbed him, "The Guardians!! Where are they!?" She demanded.  
  
"Hey…let go of me!!!" Enzo said, his voice full of fear. He tried to pull away, but she was strong. All of a sudden, a yellow and red blur attacked the woman, pulling her away from Enzo. "YAY!! FRISKET!!" Enzo shouted happily.   
  
The dog stood on Mickey's chest, growling angrily. "You would do well to get off of me…" Mickey said coldly. Frisket stopped growling, and sniffed her a few times. He then began to whine.   
  
"Hey, boy.. what's the matter?!" Enzo asked. He received no answer. Frisket jumped off the woman, and ran to Enzo. "Geez.. if she scare YOU.. then that means… we gotta get outta here!!" Enzo and Frisket ran to Dot's apartment, not looking back.  
  


***  


The Web "So… any plans for defeating Megabyte, Bob?" Matrix asked.  
  
Bob shook his head, "You know I'm not the planner.. that's your sister's job.."   
  
Matrix sighed, "Yeah.. I know.. I know…" he hit his fist on the table, "It's gotta be an all out attack!"   
  
"You tried that… and Megabyte ended up here!" Bob answered.   
  
"Well… that was Mouse's doing.." Matrix stopped for a moment, "That's it!! MOUSE!! We need her! She's supposed to be here somewhere with… the Surfer.."   
  
Bob noticed a hint of scorn for Ray in Matrix's voice, but ignored it. "The web is a big place… there's no telling WHERE they'd be! Or for that matter, where _Megabyte_ would be!"  
  
A voice interrupted in Modem language, "Within a data storm.. that is where the web virus lives,"  
  
Bob turned to see a web rider, and replied in the same tongue, "Are you sure, Cannon?!"  
  
Cannon nodded, "There are caves there similar to the ones here. The web virus feeds on the energy of the data storm," he answered. "I had a group of riders scout out his hiding place shortly after he appeared. It is in the alpha channel," Cannon shook his head, "He has caused a few problems here… but none of these problems will compare if he figures out how to create portals from tears. He will be able to travel anywhere on the 'net!"  
  
Bob looked determined, "A web virus invading the 'net?? I don't think so!!"   
  
Cannon nodded, "Then we shall fight together!!"  
  
Matrix pulled out his gun and twirled it, "I'm ready anytime!"  
  


***  


Mainframe  
Turbo's apartment Turbo sensed something odd. Something that sent shivers down his spine. Someone had just entered Mainframe! Someone that could mean the end of Daemon. "_Could it be…?_" he asked himself. He quickly contacted the Supercomputer.  
  
Paige saluted him, "Yes sir… you have something to report?!" she asked.  
  
Turbo looked at her, his face grave, "Ah think she's here…"  
  
Paige seemed confused, "What are you talking about, sir?!"  
  
"Ah think she's awaken…" he replied. He dared not speak her name.   
  
Paige's eyes went wide, "That … that's impossible, sir!! She's only a legend! She doesn't exist!"  
  
"Legends are always based on SOME truth! You know that as well as ah do!"  
  
Paige looked at him, "Have you seen her?!"  
  
He shook his head, "No.. but ah ---"  
  
Paige narrowed her eyes, "If you haven't seen her, then what is the point of this call… SIR?!" she interrupted.  
  
"The point is that ah FEEL something…" he began, but was interrupted again.  
  
Taarna's yellow face filled Copeland's comm screen, "Daemon does not hold much faith in 'feelings', Turbo!" she snapped.   
  
"Ah know that … but.."   
  
"Call us when you have something SOLID!!" Taarna said, and cut the comm link.  
  
Turbo stared at the blank screen, "Fine… don't believe me. Just don't be surprised when she comes for Daemon!" but no one was there to hear his warning.  
  


***  


The Web "Here are the coordinates for the data storm in the alpha channel," a fellow web rider said as he handed Bob a print out.  
  
"Thanks, Ram…" he replied. He studied the print out a moment, then looked to the Captain, "Give these coordinates to your navigator…"   
  
"Will do, Guardian!" Capacitor replied. He walked towards the deck, and stopped when he noticed Mr. Christopher talking to the web rider leader, Cannon.  
  
"Well… sir, for the use of our guns and ship, that will be…" he punched up something on his organizer, and showed it to the web rider.   
  
Capacitor came up behind Mr. Christopher, and delivered a swift blow to the binome's head, "Mr. Christopher!! Are you trying to make profit off the web riders?!!" he shouted. He looked up at Cannon, "Forgive my assistant, lad," Capacitor said. Cannon nodded, and walked on. Capacitor looked at Mr. Christopher, "Well," he whispered conspiratorially , "How much are we going to make on this little attack...?" Mr. Christopher showed him the figures in his organizer, "By GAR!!" Capacitor gasped, "Who would have thought the web would be so profitable!! Keep up the good work, lad!!" and continued on his way.  
  


***  


Mainframe  
Mainframe streets Mickey wandered aimlessly. Flashes of memories came to her slowly. She remembered that this was supposed to happen -- that once she was awaken, she would be confused and disoriented. Someone had told her that… or maybe she already knew. She still was not sure.  
  
The confused sprite looked around, taking everything in. She saw a large billboard which read '_Dot's Diner.. Fastest Food in Mainframe' _ Mainframe! So that's where she was!  
  
Suddenly, dizziness came over her. Flashes of memories invaded her mind. A battle. Many deletions. Destruction. She was the only one who could stop it!   
  
Mickey grabbed her head and screamed. She fell to her knees. Words came to her. "_I come from the 'net. My format ----_" the words began to fade, "_To destroy---_" and finally stopped. She couldn't remember. Destroy?? Destroy WHAT?! "Destroy systems?" she asked herself out loud. "_No… that would be wrong."_ Her instinct told her. As she tried to remember, the dizzy spell became stronger. And soon, everything went black.  
  


***  


  
Mainframe Hospital Dot looked at the strange sprite lying in the diagnostic bed. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's a good thing you told me about her, Enzo.. she looks like she's been through a battle…" Dot shrugged, "Or something!"  
  
Enzo just stared at the unconscious woman, "Geez… she gives me the jaggies!" he muttered.   
  
"Enzo!" Dot scolded.   
  
"Well.. it's true!! I mean.. she tried to attack me!"   
  
"You said she was disoriented. I don't think she meant to frighten you…" Dot explained. She sensed something from this sprite. An aura of power! Of strength! But… it was positive. Dot felt that she was in the presence of a legend… even though she knew nothing about the woman laying before her.  
  
Suddenly, the sprite began to wake. She sat up, and looked around. Things were a bit clearer now, "I am in Mainframe." she said. She looked at Dot, "Are you the command.com of this system?" she asked.  
  
Dot was surprised, "Yes.. I am.. but how did you know…?"   
  
"I have a mission," the woman interrupted. Yes. She knew now. "I need to speak to the Guardians,"  
  
Dot looked down, "I'm… afraid that's impossible…" she said.  
  
The sprite looked at her, "Impossible? Why?!"  
  
Dot shook her head, "I don't know what your mission or format is.. but you're not a virus. The Guardians won't speak to you,"  
  
The woman's eyes widened, "They will not speak to me because I am not a virus?! But… why would they wish to speak to viruses? They live to mend and defend AGAINST Viruses…"  
  
Dot furrowed her brow, "You mean… you don't KNOW?!" she asked.   
  
"What is it that I do not know?!" the woman asked.  
  
"They live to divide and render now…" Dot explained.  
  
"That is… IMPOSSIBLE!!" The sprite gasped, "The guardians would never go against their programming!!"  
  
Dot sighed, "They've been corrupted... by a virus named Daemon…"  
  
The sprite's eyes glowed with a gold light, "So that is why I have been awoken…" she said. She looked at Dot, "The battle will begin here…"   
  
"What..?? What do you mean?! The battle will begin in the Supercomputer…! That's where Daemon is!" Dot replied.  
  
The sprite shook her head, "No… it will not…" she began, "It will begin here! Someone you trust will initiate it…"  
  
"Woah… Mickey's gone TOTALLY random now!!" Enzo said.   
  
Mickey looked at him, "Sorry, child.. my name is not Mickey. Though it is close enough,"   
  
"Well.. then what IS your name?!" Enzo asked.  
  
Mickey smiled kindly at the boy, "You may call me Mickey for now. I rather like that name,"  
  
"Ok.. MICKEY…" Dot interrupted, "Tell me what you mean?! We've just survived one battle already!! We can't afford to have another one! Not HERE!"  
  
Mickey sighed, "This is what I see…" she explained, "Someone you trust will betray you,"  
  
Dot glared at Mickey, "Who ARE you?!" she demanded.  
  
Mickey was calm, "You will find out… in time.."  
  


***  


The Web "Well.. are we ready?!" Matrix asked.  
  
"I'm ready. Are you ready, Captain?!" Bob asked.  
  
Capacitor nodded, "Yes, lad… the crew and I are all ready!"  
  
Bob nodded, "Let's go then…"   
  
Ever so slowly, the Saucy Mare 2 headed on it's way to the Alpha Channel.  
  


End of Episode #6  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-ep7.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	7. Episode Seven

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Seven Somewhere "Cursors!! We've gotta get outta here, sugah! That virus is a mad man! He was bad on his own.. but now that he's merged..." Mouse let the sentence trail.   
  
"And how do you propose we get out of here, luv?" Ray asked.   
  
Mouse took a deep breath, "Ah don't rightly know, honey... I guess---" she stopped. And felt her boot. "He didn't take it!" She gasped.   
  
Ray looked at her, "Take what?!"   
  
"My katana! Ah've gotten so used to it being there that ah didn't even feel it! But... he didn't take it!" She slowly pulled the sharp sword out of her boot.   
  
"You come prepared, don't you, luv.." Ray replied as the glow from Mouse's hair reflected off the shiny metal.   
  
Mouse smiled, "Always, sugah!"   
  


***  


The Web "How much longer will the trip take, Captain..?" Bob asked.   
  
"A few more nanoseconds..." Capacitor replied.   
  
Bob groaned inwardly. The energy he was putting forth on the shield was starting to drain him, "How fast can you go?" he asked.   
  
"Well.. it's hard to say, lad. There's so much debris here that it'll take a while to steer through it..." Capacitor answered. He looked at Bob, "You look tired, lad... are you all right?!"   
  
Bob nodded, "Yeah.. fine..." he said, _"Just getting... drained,"_ He thought to himself.   
  
"Well.. it shouldn't be much longer now..."   
  
Bob forced a smile, "_I hope not.._"   
  


***  


Mainframe "If you don't mind me asking... who are you?" Dot asked the silver-skinned sprite.   
  
She smiled, "I am a friend..."   
  
Dot looked at her. There was a reason she was being vague. What was it?! "Mickey... I appreciate your right to privacy, but I'm the command.com. I need to know who you are, and how you got here.."   
  
Mickey sighed, "Dot..." she began. Dot blinked. She hadn't recalled telling Mickey her name, "There are things which I cannot reveal. Not until I find the one who will betray you,"   
  
"But..." Dot began.   
  
Mickey smiled, "But... I will tell you how I got here. I was awoken. I have a mission, and I was sent through a portal to this system. As I mentioned before, this is where it will begin..."   
  
"Where WHAT will begin!?" Dot asked.   
  
"The battle... no.. the WAR... please, do not ask me anymore. This is all I can tell you,"   
  
Dot decided to let it be.   
  


***  


Somewhere "Ah wish we had some back up, sugah... ah don't think I can handle this boy on my own..." Mouse began.   
  
Ray shrugged, "You've got me, luv... surely I'm useful somehow,"   
  
She smiled, "Ah know.. honey... ah know.."   
  


***  


The Web "We're entering the data storm now, sir..." Mr. Christopher informed the Captain.   
  
"Good, lads..." the he looked at Bob, "Guardian, can you strengthen the shield to hold out in the storm?!"   
  
Bob closed his eyes, "I'll.. try.. Captain.." he seemed to be straining.   
  
Capacitor's looked at Bob with concern, "If you can't hold out, tell us... we'll take refuge in a cave so you can rest..."   
  
Bob shook his head, "We do this now or never, " he said.   
  
Capacitor nodded, "All right, head into the storm!" he shouted to his crew. They did so.   
  
Bob's shield began to falter slightly, "Gotta.. keep it... up..." he gasped. And strained harder.   
  
"Bob...??" Matrix began when he noticed his friend sweating, "are you all right?!"   
  
"I'll... be... f-fine..." he said. But as they entered the heart of the storm, the pressure became too much. "M-m-Must... hold... out... m-must..." Suddenly, Bob collapsed... and the shield around the Saucy Mare 2 collapsed with him.   
  


***  


Somewhere "Now.. how should we attack??" Mouse started.   
  
"Hush!!" Ray said quickly, "I sense something..."   
  
Mouse furrowed her brow, "What do you sense, sugah?"   
  
Ray didn't answer, and put his hand against the wall, "Screaming?!?!" he muttered.   
  
"Screaming?!!" Mouse repeated.   
  
"A ship..?!" he stopped, "NO WAY! They came HERE!!"   
  
_"Who_ came here?!!" Mouse asked.   
  
"The Saucy Mare!"   
  
"Now why in the 'net would the pirates be in the web?!!" Mouse asked, but she didn't receive a reply.   
  
At that moment, Megabyte decided to pay a visit.   
  


***  


Mainframe Dot sat in her office, thinking about the strange visitor. "Phong..." she asked her mentor as he sat beside her, "Where did she come from? Why is she here?!"   
  
"Ahh... my dear... you should not ask such questions. When she wishes to tell you, she will," Phong replied.   
  
"But I'm the command.com!! I should KNOW!" Dot insisted.   
  
"All heroes must have their secrets, child... or else the ones they are fighting against will know too much,"   
  
Dot looked at Phong, "Heroes?! What do you mean?!"   
  
"Oh my... I think I am needed elsewhere...." Phong replied quickly. "I shall see you later, child.." and quickly left her office.   
  
"PHONG!!" Dot called. But he didn't answer. She sighed heavily, "Oh, Cursors!!"   
  


***  


Somewhere The moment Megabyte came through the entrance, Mouse attacked. She drew her sword and swiped at him. He dodged her easily, "Now now, Mouse, is that any way to treat your host?!"   
  
"Host my ASCII!!" Mouse snapped. "Let us out of here, virus!!"   
  
Megabyte sighed, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mouse.. you see... I have need of your boyfriend right now.." he turned his attention to Ray, "Surfer! I want my portal. NOW!"   
  
Ray quickly put his web shielding up and ran past Megabyte outside the cave. "Ray, honey!!" Mouse gasped.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Megabyte shouted. He quickly grabbed Mouse, and pulled her to the entrance. Then he saw what it was Ray was running to... and his eyes went wide.   
  


***  


The Web "Captain!!" A binome shouted, "The shield is down!! The hull is being breached by the data storm!!"   
  
Sirens wailed on board the Saucy Mare 2. Capacitor was trying to revive an unconscious Bob, "Guardian! Get up, lad!! We're falling apart at the seams!!"   
  
"Bob!! GET UP!!" Matrix shouted, and shook Bob.   
  
Slowly, Bob came to. The ship was shaking uncontrollably. "Weak.. so.. weak..." He whispered. But he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. The shield went up again, but it was as unstable as Bob. Bits and pieces of the ship were still being demolished by the storm.   
  
Suddenly, the shield became stable, and Bob collapsed once again.   
  
Matrix looked at Capacitor, "What in the 'net?!!" he asked. The two ran to the front of the ship to see Ray covering the ship with an energy shield. "SURFER?!!!"   
  
He smiled, "Hey, mates! Long time no see! I think ya got a friend here..." he said, and pointed to the cave.   
  
Matrix looked at the cave, and saw Megabyte standing at the entrance. Matrix glared at him, and Megabyte simply smiled, and pulled Mouse out unprotected into the storm.   
  


***  


Mouse struggled to get away from Megabyte, but to no avail, "NOOOO!!" She screamed as the energy from the data storm burned her skin.   
  
Ray looked at her, eyes wide, "MOUSE!" But there was little he could do. When they had been surfing the 'net, he had used his shield around HER. But right now, he was using his energy on the Saucy Mare 2. If he stopped, even for a moment, the ship would disintegrate.   
  
Mouse continued to scream, and the pain only increased her strength. Finally, she was able to pull away from Megabyte, and duck back inside the cave. She sat against the wall, doubled over in pain. She could feel the blood and blisters on her skin. "Cursors, virus!! Ah'll get you for this!!" She whispered.   
  
Megabyte came inside, and looked at her, "Oh, Mouse.. did that hurt?!" he asked. "Surely it could not have hurt as much as being pulled into the web by a WEB CREATURE!!" He hissed.   
  
Mouse was near tears from the pain, "Ya deserved it, ya tin-plated freak!!" she shouted.   
  
"Oh.. but being pulled into the web didn't hurt as much as MERGING!! I was in pain for seconds.. but then, you wouldn't care about that, would you, Mouse?"   
  
Mouse looked up at Megabyte... shocked by the violent change in his behaviour. His eyes glowed brighter, and his very presence was EVIL. Yes, when he had been in Mainframe, he was evil... but this! No, this was something else. All the control, and all the calm he had had were now gone!! They had been replaced by the need for vengeance and the predatory behaviour of the web creature he had merged with.   
  
She stared at him, eyes wide in shock. "He's gone completely random!!"   
  


***  


"Quick, Captain!! Steer this ship into the cave over there!" Ray shouted over the noise of the data storm. Even HE could not hold up long under such conditions, "You've got to give Bob a rest, and _I_ have to help Mouse!"   
  
Capacitor did as Ray advised, and pulled the Saucy Mare 2 into a nearby cave. Ray let the shield down, and headed through the opening "Surfer... where are you going?!" Capacitor asked.   
  
"I've gotta help Mouse, mate... she's in deep with Megabyte!"   
  
"You can't fight him alone, Surfer!!" Matrix shouted.   
  
"I'm not basic, mate, I know that... but I'm going to try and keep him AWAY from Mouse. She's hurt!"  
  
Matrix grabbed his web suit, "I'm coming with you!" He said as he put the suit on, "Make room!" He jumped on Ray's board, and the two headed into the cave.   
  
Megabyte was waiting for them.   
  


***  


Mainframe Mickey sat on her hospital bed, staring at the wall. It was ridiculous to keep her here now. She was fine.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a presence, and stood up. Her back was to the door, but she knew who was there. "Turbo..." She began.  
  
Turbo was taken aback, "You know mah name?!" he asked. She turned around to face him and he was quickly disturbed by her commanding presence.   
  
Mickey's golden eyes seemed to look right through him! Her long, purple hair looked as if it was blown by an unseen wind, and her skin shined like metal. "I know many things, Guardian..." she said in a quiet, yet powerful voice, "Or are you a full virus now?"  
  
"Ah... ah can't believe it.. you truly exist!" Turbo gasped.  
  
Mickey looked at him, "Are you going to call your viral friends and tell them?" she replied calmly. "That IS what they will be expecting... will they not?! Or have you already informed them that you sensed my presence?" Turbo didn't reply, "They did not believe you, did they? They wished for proof?!" She held her hands out, "Well... is my appearance before you proof enough?!"  
  
Turbo simply stared at her, suddenly finding himself frightened of the sheer POWER the female sprite emitted. When he was a child, he had heard stories about her. The greatest anti-virus Guardian in the 'net. And now.. here she was... awoken after hours of eternal sleep. She stood before him in all her legendary glory, and a mere whisper was all he could muster, "McAfee!!!"  
  


End of Episode #7  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-ep8.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	8. Episode Eight

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Eight The Web Matrix and Ray headed towards Megabyte. He watched them… and ducked inside the cave, waiting for them to follow. They did.   
  
"MOUSE!" Ray shouted when he saw the female sprite doubled over in pain. He ran to her. "Are you all right, luv..?"   
  
"Ah'm in pain, sugah… but.. ah'll live.." she answered.   
  
Megabyte was left to face Matrix, "So.. we meet again, boy…" he said. He unsheathed his broken claws, and jumped at Matrix. With a quick swipe, he slashed Matrix's web suit. It fell to the ground in pieces.   
  
Matrix threw the helmet at Megabyte, "Curse you, virus!! Not only did you terrorize Mainframe, but now you're terrorizing the WEB!" He narrowed his eyes, "I should have deleted you when I had the chance!"   
  
Megabyte stepped back, ever so calmly, "Ah.. but you did not! This is what makes us different!"   
  
Matrix quickly pulled out his gun, "GUN! TARGETING MODE!! FULL DELETE!" He shouted. His targeting eye did it's job, and he pulled the trigger.   
  
Megabyte jumped out of the way with a speed Matrix never thought possible, "Care to try that again, boy?!" Megabyte said smugly, "You see… I have gained quite a few things with my merging…"   
  
Matrix tried again, but only succeeded in hitting the cave wall. Small bits of the wall fell to the ground, causing an instability in the structure. Matrix fired again, Megabyte ducked again… and the wall was hit again. More bits of rock began to fall.   
  
"Matrix!! STOP!" Mouse shouted, "You're gonna start a cave in!"   
  
But Matrix refused to listen. This was personal now! He wasn't going to show Megabyte any mercy this time!   
  
Megabyte's eyes glowed angrily and, once more, he lunged at Matrix. He grabbed the green sprite by the neck... and squeezed.   
  


***  


Mainframe "McAfee… you've awaken.." Turbo said as he stared at the beautiful sprite before him.   
  
"Yes, Turbo. It was time…" her voice was gentle as she looked at him. She made note that he still carried his keytool.   
  
"Ah suppose you think you can fight Daemon now, hmm?!" he asked.  
  
"I _know_ I can. And I know I shall win," she replied. She stepped closer to Turbo and put her hand on the viral infection by his temples, "You were Prime Guardian once…" she started softly, "I sense there is part of that format still deep within you…"   
  
Turbo looked at her, "I no longer answer to my Guardian protocols!!"   
  
McAfee shook her head, "Why did you give up the battle?"   
  
"Daemon is more powerful then you can imagine," he said with pride. "Not even AH could fight her!"   
  
McAfee lowered her hand and took a step back, "Or.. could it be you chose NOT to fight her. Did you simply give up, Turbo?!" she asked.   
  
Her voice! How could her voice be so calm? So sweet? So GENTLE?!! There was no sign of scorn in her voice, or disappointment. She sounded… as if she CARED! "Every good warrior knows when he is beaten, McAfee!" he replied.   
  
"Yes.. but good warriors would not give in so easily," she answered.   
  
"You don't know ANYTHING!" Turbo shouted angrily, "Ah DID fight her!! Ah fought her with all mah STRENGTH!!"   
  
"I do not doubt that, child…" she said. "But you fought with your body. You must know true strength does not come from the body, but from the core…"   
  
Turbo glared at her, "Your logic is as OLD as you are, McAfee! No one can win a battle with their CORES! Only with their BODIES!"   
  
McAfee stared at him, "But.. what if it is the CORE that is being attacked?" She asked.   
  
He blinked a moment, then looked at her curiously, "What do you mean by that??" he asked.   
  
McAfee ignored the question, "Turbo… if you claim that the body is more important than the core, why do you call me OLD?" She asked. "Physically, I am no older then the command.com of this system…" She held her arms out, "My CORE, however, has survived for over a thousand hours… but that is the difference. And that is why I shall win this battle, and Daemon shall not.."   
  
"You don't know Daemon. She is very powerful…" Turbo commented.   
  
"You do not know me.." McAfee smiled, "So am I!"   
  


***  


The Web Mouse felt helpless as she watched Megabyte strangle Matrix, "Ah can't let him do this!!" She said, "Ah've got to STOP him!" She stood up, and began to stagger.   
  
"No! Mouse!! You're injured!" Ray shouted, and caught her before she fell.   
  
"Lemme go, honey!! Ah've got to save the boy!!" She pushed Ray away gently, and reached for her katana. "All right, ya metal monster!! Take THIS!!" She ran towards Megabyte… and swiped at the web creature tentacles behind him.   
  
Mouse gasped as Megabyte let out a loud, ear-piercing shriek. A sound that could not have possibly been made by his own deep voice. She dropped her katana and grabbed her ears. The sound was almost unbearable!!!   
  
Megabyte quickly let go of Matrix, and spun around to face Mouse, "How DARE you???!!" He looked at the ground, and noticed the end of his tentacles were now lying in the dirt, wriggling. He glared at Mouse, and pulled back his top lip, revealing fangs that were not his own. "You will pay dearly for this, hacker!" He snapped, and began stalking towards her.   
  
Mouse had the presence of mind to quickly pick up her Katana, and back away, holding it in front of her like a shield, "One more step, and I'll sub-divide you!" she warned.   
  
Megabyte stopped for a moment, and laughed quietly, "Yes yes.. we've played this before. It didn't work then. What makes you think it would work now?!" He extracted his good claws, and swiped at Mouse.   
  
Ray quickly threw an energy shield around her, "Now, mate.. that's no way to treat a lady!" Ray replied.   
  
Megabyte glared at Ray, "You apparently do not know Mouse very well. The term 'lady' is not something that should be used to describe her …"   
  
"Ah resent that remark, virus…" Mouse shouted from inside the energy shield. She looked at Ray, "Honey.. ya gotta take this shield down! Ah know you wanna protect me and all… but ah can't fight him like this!"   
  
"You're HURT, Mouse!! I can't allow you to…"   
  
"Then… allow ME!" a voice interrupted. Everyone turned to the cave entrance.   
  
"BOB?!" Mouse gasped.   
  
Bob smiled, and dropped his web mask on the ground, "Fully recharged, and back online! Good to see you again, Mouse… Ray…" He then turned to Megabyte, "Unfortunately… I can't say the same for you!"   
  
Megabyte narrowed his eyes, "Still with the smart remarks, hmm, Guardian…? Let's see how long you can keep that up!"   
  


***  


Saucy Mare 2 Cannon looked at his fellow web riders, "Why are you just standing there?!! Are we going to let the Mainframers fight the web virus on their own!?" he asked them. They all looked at each other. Cannon glared at them, "Get onto your web creatures, and let's go AFTER the virus!"   
  
The web riders did as they were told. Each grabbed a web creature. Cannon lead them away from the Saucy Mare 2, and towards Megabyte's cave.   
  


***  


Mainframe "It is time I left this hospital, do you not think so, Turbo?!" McAfee asked.   
  
"What?!" Turbo replied.   
  
McAfee walked past him, and out of the hospital room. He followed her, "Are you going to accompany me to the check out desk, child?!" she asked him.   
  
Turbo didn't know why, but yes.. he was going to follow her. Something about her presence… it intrigued him. It was a shame they were on opposite sides now. "Ah'm going to watch you, McAfee… very closely!"   
  
She didn't seemed bothered by this, "Do as you wish, Turbo. It makes no difference to me…" She looked at him, "At least this way you shall have definite proof for your viral friends, will you not?!" she smiled. But it was not a smile of arrogance. McAfee was incapable of being arrogant. It was not in her programming.   
  
Nonetheless, her smile unnerved him. It was not the smile itself that frightened him... it was something else. Something else entirely. When she smiled, she emitted a brilliance that only a legend such as herself was capable of. The fact that he ADMIRED her for that is what frightened him!   
  
And, suddenly, the thought that he would have a hand in killing her truly saddened him.   
  


***  


The Web Megabyte looked at Bob, "Well.. Guardian… where shall we start?"   
  
Bob crossed his arms, "Start?? Hmmm… it's a lovely day for _biscuits_, don't you think? Your sister has become quite the Chef. She actually made biscuits for the whole crew of the Saucy Mare! Want me to get them?"   
  
Megabyte glared, "You are not funny, Guardian!!"   
  
"I'm telling the truth…" he replied. "But I wouldn't chance having one of her biscuits. Who knows what's in them. I think she used Herr Dokter and his assistant as the dough for the last batch she made…"   
  
Ray suddenly let out a violent cough at this comment.   
  
Megabyte ignored the surfer and furrowed his brow, "Herr Dokter?!! You mean…?"   
  
"Yeah.. your friends," Bob replied. "Too bad, huh?"   
  
The virus narrowed his eyes, "Do not worry.. not too much of a loss. Now… enough about my sister and her cooking talents… it is time to get rid of you!" He charged at Bob.   
  
"I don't think so!" Bob replied, and shot a beam of energy at Megabyte. Megabyte was knocked to his feet, but quickly got up. Bob's eyes went wide, "Impossible!! He's so.. FAST!!" he gasped.   
  
Megabyte laughed, "Yes… I've improved my strength and speed since I first came here… thanks to a friend…"   
  
"The web creature?!" Bob asked, not impressed, "It will most likely use your body and energy… then move on when it feels it doesn't need you anymore. Remember that, Megabyte? Remember what happened LAST TIME?!"   
  
"No!! This is DIFFERENT!!" Megabyte shouted, "It will become a permanent part of me!" he seemed slightly frantic at the thought of losing his only advantage.   
  
"Will it??" Bob asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
While Megabyte was distracted, Matrix took the moment to take aim.. and fire. Megabyte quickly ducked the blast, and stared at Matrix, "WHAT?! The BOY! You're still moving!!" Megabyte started to stalk towards the green sprite.   
  
The wall Matrix had hit earlier was becoming increasingly shaky due to Megabyte ducking the latest blast from Matrix's gun. Soon.. the roof of the cave began to shatter, causing pieces of rock to fall to the ground.   
  
"Surfer!! Take Mouse and go back to the Saucy Mare.. NOW!" Bob commanded. Ray nodded, and did as he was told. He pulled Mouse onto his surf board, put a web shield around her, and quickly headed out.   
  
A large piece of the roof began to cave in. Bob used his powers to put an energy shield against the roof and temporarily stopped the cave in.   
  
"It'll finally end HERE, Megabyte"! Matrix shouted.   
  
_"C'mon, Cannon… I need you guys!! I can't help Matrix if I'm trying to stop a cave in!!"_ Bob said to himself.   
  
Soon, the sound of advancing web creatures could be heard just outside. Bob listened as Cannon give his orders, and the Web Riders quickly dismounted and entered the cave… with their weapons targeted on Megabyte.   
  
"WHAT?!!!!???" Megabyte gasped. "I'm out numbered!" In a flash, Megabyte's tentacles lashed out, striking down five of the web riders. The survival instinct had kicked in. Now the web creature had taken hold of Megabyte's body.   
  
The creature screeched loudly as it violently attacked web riders left, right, and center. It's deadly instinct to survive was causing even more destruction to the already fragile cave. Bob's shield became unstable from the strain.   
  
Bob had lied earlier. He had NOT been fully recharged. He was still quite drained. But he knew Matrix needed his help then, and he had done the only thing he could. He bluffed.   
  
Larger and larger pieces of rock were falling from the roof now. He spoke in modem language to his fellow web-riders, "GET OUT OF HERE.. IT'S GOING TO CAVE IN!!"   
  
The web riders fired at Megabyte continuously, and he continuously ducked the blasts… causing even MORE damage to the cave. Cannon looked at Bob, and nodded. He turned to his web riders, "We must leave!! NOW!!" Cannon waited until his web riders had exited the cave, then took aim at Megabyte. Megabyte was beginning to tire… and Cannon's shot connected. Megabyte fell to the ground, holding his side in pain.   
  
"Cursors!!!" Megabyte hissed, "You WILL regret this, web rider!!"   
  
Matrix went up to the fallen Megabyte, targeting his gun. "Say good bye!!"   
  
"MATRIX! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!" Bob shouted, "We have to leave... NOW!!"   
  
"No!! I didn't do it before, and look what happened!!" Matrix shouted, "I'M NOT GOING TO SHOW MERCY TO A VIRUS! Not again!! NOT EVER!" He turned back to Megabyte, but before he could fire, Cannon grabbed him from behind. "WHAT???!! LET GO!" Matrix shouted. But Cannon dragged Matrix out of the cave, kicking and screaming.   
  
"MEGABYTE!!" Bob shouted to the virus. "If you stop trying to dominate the web, I'll give you a chance to escape!!" Megabyte just glared at Bob. "WHY are you still sitting there?!!"   
  
"I refuse to owe my life to a GUARDIAN!!" Megabyte shouted. He quickly got up, and lunged at Bob, claws at the ready. But he only succeeded in pushing the Guardian out of the cave entrance.   
  
Bob lost the shield around the roof of the cave, but gained it fast enough to place it around Matrix instead. The cave suddenly collapsed… with Megabyte inside.   
  
Bob quickly put on his web mask, and ducked the flying debris. When the dust had settled, no trace of the cave, or Megabyte, remained.   
  


***  


Saucy Mare 2 Matrix stared at the wall, bandaged up where the data storm had injured him before Bob had placed the shield around him. He brooded as he nursed his glass of Rom, "Why didn't you let me finish him right there?!!" Matrix asked angrily.   
  
"I couldn't hold the shield up any longer! I didn't have time for you and your revenge!!" Bob replied.   
  
Matrix's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Bob, "It was YOUR revenge too!!!" he shouted.   
  
Bob stood up, "MY revenge doesn't include shooting an injured virus at point blank range!!" he replied. "What HAPPENED to you, Matrix?!! Since when did you have so little respect for life?!! Tell me honestly… if _I_ had deleted Megabyte when you were younger, would you have ever respected me again?!!!!?!?!"   
  
Matrix opened his mouth to speak… but couldn't think of anything to say. He turned back to the wall, fuming quietly.   
  
Bob sat down again, and took a sip from his own glass, and shook his head. _"Even though he tried to attack me at the last moment…"_ he thought to himself, _"Megabyte may have involuntarily saved my life …"_   
  


***  


Ray put a shield around The Saucy Mare 2, and it gracefully pulled out of the cave to find the nearest tear. They were heading back home… and the war was finally going to begin.  
  


End of Episode #8  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-ep9.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	9. Episode Nine

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Nine Mainframe Dot snuck around the large ship carefully. She raised her laser rifle, and waited.   
  
"Hey.. sis… do ya think he's gonna come this way?!" Enzo asked.   
  
"Shhh…" Dot replied. She looked around, then pressed her back against a wall, out of site from the doorway, "Quick… see if you can hack into the ship's sensors!"   
  
Enzo ran up to the console, and Dot watched his back. He began to power up the sensors. "Hey SIS!! He's coming! Like… NOW!!" Enzo shouted as the sensors began to beep loudly.   
  
She lowered the visor on her helmet, "Got him in targeting range.." and waited as he came closer. He saw her first, and began to fire his weapon.  
  
"Look out!" Enzo shouted, but Dot was way ahead of her brother.  
  
Dot quickly rolled out of the way, and aimed her weapon at the figure coming towards her, "Bye bye, big boy!" She said, and fired. She waited for the familiar voice.   
  
"GAME OVER."   
  
Dot soon felt the tingling of rebooting back into her own format, and watched the game cube leave.   
  
"YEAH! All RIGHT, sis!! That was GREAT!! We kicked that User's ASCII!!" Enzo shouted happily.   
  
"HEY!! Watch your language!!" Dot scolded.   
  
Enzo quickly hung his head, "Um.. sorry.."   
  
A Vid Window suddenly opened up beside Dot, "Commander Matrix…" the binome known as Specks saluted the Command.Com, "We just located something on the sensors… a portal!"   
  
Dot's eyes went wide with excitement, "From the WEB?!" she asked.   
  
"I… I think so, Commander… Let me just wait for conformation..." but before he could finish, Dot zoomed towards the principle office.   
  


***  


Principle Office "Ok.. I'm here… so…" she went up to Specks' console, "You say it's from the web?!"   
  
He looked at the information on the screen, and nodded, "It's been confirmed. Yes.. it's from the web..."   
  
Dot opened up a Vid Window to AndrAIa, "The boys are back in town!" she said happily.   
  


***  


Mainframe Docks Dot watched the Saucy Mare 2 as it was tied up. AndrAIa stood beside her, as did Little Enzo. She watched the crew leave the ship... and waited.   
  
Matrix soon came out, followed by Ray, and Mouse. "Hey sugah.. did ya miss me?!" Mouse asked Dot as she walked up to her.   
  
"It wasn't the same without you.." Dot smiled as she gave Mouse a friendly 'welcome home' hug.   
  
"Hi, AndrAIa.." Matrix began, and hugged his girlfriend tightly. She responded with a kiss. After the long embrace, Matrix turned to Dot, and hugged her as well, "We're back!!" he said.   
  
"Yeah, alphanumeric… whatever …." Little Enzo muttered sarcastically. He didn't seem to like his older counterpart too much.   
  
Matrix looked at his younger self, narrowing his eyes.   
  
Dot quickly piped up, trying to draw his attention away from the little boy, "You're ok!! Thank the User!!" She smiled. "Where's Bob?"   
  
"Bob's coming …" Ray replied.   
  
Mouse looked at Ray, "Uh.. honey.. we better get out of here… before Dot sees Bob and his... friends…" Mouse said. Ray looked at her, confused.   
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
"Just trust me, sugah…" she said. Ray shrugged, but followed Mouse as she headed back to her apartment.   
  
Dot watched them go, "What was that about??" she asked.  
  
"Uh.. nothing!" Matrix said quickly, "Bob just has a few little surprises for you.." Then he looked at AndrAIa, "She's gonna blow…" He muttered.   
  
"Why?" AndrAIa asked. But Matrix didn't offer any answer. He just waited.   
  
Dot shrugged, and looked back at the Saucy Mare 2. Finally, Bob came out.   
  
Behind him was an army of 40 Web Riders.   
  
Dot simply stared, eyes wide. Bob ran up to her and hugged her, then stepped back when he sense a bit of reluctance. He knew what it was. He wanted to warn her.. but he hadn't had a chance what with running into Megabyte and all. He tried to make the best of it. "Uh.. hi.. Dot.. These are my friends… Do ya think you could find a place for them to stay for a while?"   
  
"Your… friends??!" Dot said as she stared at the army. "They're all your… FRIENDS…?!?!"   
  
"Um.. heh.. yeah…" he said.   
  
Dot glared at him, "When you said you were going into the Web to get some help, I didn't know you were going to bring back a whole ARMY!!!!"   
  
"Well.. I mean.. uh.. I.." He started.. but the look in her eyes told him to shut up.  
  
"HOW am I supposed to find a place for all of them?!?! This is going to take SECONDS of planning!!!!!" She said loudly.   
  
Matrix looked at AndrAIa, "Told you…"   
  
Bob and Dot ignored him. "Um.. well… some of them can stay at my apartment…" he offered. "I can maybe stay somewhere else…"   
  
"WHERE?!! WHERE are you going to stay, Bob?!!??!"   
  
"Uh.. at our place?" Matrix offered.   
  
Dot looked at her _'older'_ brother, "WHAAAAAT???!!"  
  
"I mean… I can stay with AndrAIa, Bob can stay in my room… and some of the web riders can stay at his apartment…" Matrix explained.   
  
"YEAH!! That would be alphanumeric!!" Little Enzo said happily.   
  
"NO! It wouldn't!" Dot protested. "He can't stay at our apartment.. I mean.. he.. well… him and I.. we might.. it.. it just wouldn't work!!!"   
  
Matrix looked at Dot, and smiled slightly – well, as much of a smile as Matrix could offer, "Are you afraid of something, sis??"   
  
"Afraid?!! What would I be afraid off?!!" She asked quickly. And, in Matrix's opinion, a bit defensively.   
  
"Ok.. ok.. don't worry.. I'll find somewhere else to stay. Maybe I can stay with Ray and Mouse…" Bob started.   
  
"NOT with MOUSE!" Dot snapped.   
  
Bob looked at her, arms out helplessly, "Well.. where else CAN I stay..?"   
  
Dot took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, "Ok.. you can stay with Little Enzo and me…"   
  
"Thanks.." Bob replied, and kissed her on the cheek. Dot still glared. Bob shuddered slightly when he saw the look on her face. "Uh.. heh.. right.." he said, then turned to the web riders, and spoke in Modem language. "Ok.. Cannon, you and about nine other guys can stay at my place…" he shouted to them, then he looked at Dot, "They're used to being cramped up together.." he said in his normal voice.   
  
"I don't mind a few guests…" AndrAIa offered, "Maybe about 3 of them can stay with us… if they don't mind sleeping on the floor.."   
  
Bob nodded, and picked three more Web Riders to go with AndrAIa and Matrix. He opened a Vid Window, and called the nearest hotel. They had room for about 20 of the Web Riders. Bob picked the last seven to stay in the Principle Office until a place could be set up for them.   
  
"Well.. now that THAT'S done, you guys can relax," Dot addressed the web riders, "You might as well take off your armour…"   
  
"NOOOOO!!" Bob, AndrAIa, and Matrix shouted in unison.   
  
"Uh… Dot.. you REALLY don't want to see what they look like…" Matrix explained.   
  
The web riders kept their armour on.. but Cannon, however, took off his web mask. Matrix, Bob, and AndrAIa gasped, expecting the worst. But they were pleasantly surprised.   
  
Cannon's eyes were red, and his skin was gray. He had long black hair that surrounded his face gracefully and… to everyone's surprise, he looked like a typical sprite. It was as if the web hadn't degraded him in the least.   
  
Bob narrowed his eyes and looked at the web rider leader. For some reason, the lack of web degradation unnerved him. _"Why does this bother me…?"_ Bob asked himself.   
  
Cannon smiled at Dot, and spoke… not noticing Bob's curious look, "Thank you for your hospitality, Commander Matrix…".   
  
Bob jumped! Cannon wasn't speaking modem language, he was speaking standard computer language. "You can… TALK?!!" He asked, slightly dumfounded.   
  
Cannon nodded, "Yes… I've always been able too," he held up his mask, "But you just can't talk in these things!!"   
  


***  


Dot's Apartment After the web riders were seen to their temporary homes, Dot decided it was time for Bob to be introduced to HIS temporary home. "Ok…" Dot began as she lead him to Matrix's room, "You'll sleep here. If you want anything, you know your way around," she smiled, "Just don't eat all my food…"   
  
Bob let out a small laugh, "I'll try not to.."   
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep so…" Dot was interrupted.  
  
"BOB.. DOT!! WEEEEEELL.. this is interesting!! So tell me.. is this going to be a permanent thing, or only temporary??" A microphone was shoved in Dot and Bob's faces. "The viewers want to know!! Do we hear WEDDING BELLS in the near future?!?"   
  
Both Bob and Dot looked at the interruption, "MIKE… SHUT UP!!" they shouted in unison. They glared at Mike the TV.. wondering where he had come from so suddenly.   
  
Mike the TV looked at them, and pouted. He slowly sulked away.   
  
Dot shook her head, "As I was saying… I'm going to sleep.. good night…" she kissed him, and headed into her room.   
  
Bob watched her from behind. "Wedding bells?!" he muttered to himself. Then shook his head, "No way!" and headed into his temporary room to read.   
  


***  
  


Dot lay awake in bed and stared at the ceiling. She was hoping to have more time with Bob when he got back… but THIS was ridiculous!! He was right down the hall!! "I can't believe this…" she groaned, "How did I ever get talked into letting Bob stay here??" Her inner voice answered, _"because you love him… and you really DON'T mind that he's here at all…"_ Dot sighed, "Oh cursors!" She hated when her inner voice was right! Dot sat up in the bed. She couldn't sleep. "While I'm up, I might as well do something useful, " she muttered, and headed to the shower.   
  


***  
  


Bob closed the book. It was a great story… written by a sprite named Christopher Pic.   
  
He stood up and stretched. After being in the web for over a minute, he thought it was time for a shower!   
  


***  
  


Dot gasped, and quickly turned off the shower when she heard the sound outside. She knew it was late. Little Enzo was asleep, and Bob had gone to his room nanoseconds ago! What was that noise?!   
  
She opened the stall door and quickly grabbed her towel, then closed the door just as fast.   
  
Dot leaned against the back of the stall, wrapping the towel around her, and finding herself grateful that the door was almost opaque. She held her breath... and waited.   
  
She heard the bathroom door creak open, and a male sprite enter.   
  
Dot looked around the stall with her eyes, looking for anything to throw at him. She grabbed a bar of soap. The sprite was about to pull the door open, when Dot's voice stopped him, "WHO ARE YOU?!" She shouted.   
  
The sprite jumped back, "D-Dot?!!" he stuttered.   
  
Dot quickly pulled the stall door open, and looked out to see…"BOB????"   
  
Bob smiled nervously, "Uh.. hi… Dot.."   
  
Dot narrowed her eyes, and threw the soap at him. He ducked it. "What in the 'net are you doing in here?!!!!! I'm taking a SHOWER for User's sake!" She shouted angrily.   
  
Bob looked at her, noticing the towel she had wrapped around herself, "So I can see…" he began.   
  
This just caused Dot to fume even more, "GET OUT!!!" she yelled, "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!"   
  
"I'M SORRY!!" He replied, holding his hands up defensively, "I didn't know!! I mean.. you said you were going to SLEEP!!"   
  
"Don't you ever KNOCK first?!" Dot shouted, ignoring his defense.   
  
"Well… I usually don't have to…since I live alone.. and…" he tried to explain.   
  
She grabbed her sponge, and threw that at him as well, "WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?!!"   
  
He ducked the sponge ever so gracefully, "I… I just.. um.. I'm trying to explain… that … uh…"   
  
"DON'T EXPLAIN! JUST GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!!" Dot shrieked, holding the towel around her tighter.   
  
"OK!! OK!! I'M GOING!!" Bob replied, and ran out of the washroom, ducking the flying objects that followed him.   
  


***  


Dot's Diner Bob sat beside Cannon, staring at Dot. He sighed. She still hadn't forgiven him completely for the little incident last night.   
  
Dot looked across the table at Cannon, explaining the situation with the lack of housing arrangements, "I'm sorry we have such limited guest quarters here," she started. "We don't usually get a large number of guests all at one time…"   
  
"That's quite all right, Commander Matrix," Cannon said. "It's understandable. I know you weren't expecting all of us," he looked at Bob accusingly, "Why didn't you tell her, Interface?"   
  
Bob sat up straight, and looked at Cannon, "Well.. um…"   
  
Dot smirked as she watched Bob squirm. _"Serves him right…"_ She thought. She guessed being scrutinized by a web rider wasn't exactly pleasant. Especially someone like Cannon, who radiated with leadership qualities.   
  
"I didn't have a chance… not really…" Bob continued his explanation, "I mean.. with the whole incident in the web and everything… " he shrugged.   
  
Now Dot's smirk was replaced with curiosity, "What incident in the web?!" She asked.   
  
"Well.. we had a little run in with Megabyte…" Bob started, and proceeded to explain the whole story.   
  
"Was he... deleted?" Dot asked after Bob had told her everything.   
  
Bob took a deep breath, "I really don't know.. I mean.. I don't see how anyone could have escaped that cave in .. but.. Megabyte's survived before…"   
  
Cannon suddenly sat up straight, and narrowed his red eyes. Dot looked at him, brow furrowed. "What is it?" She asked.   
  
Cannon turned to the doorway to see Turbo, "Nothing…" Cannon said over his shoulder to Dot, "Nothing at all.."   
  
When Turbo caught sight of the web rider, he stiffened. Dot looked at him, and Turbo quickly relaxed, trying to look natural. "Hello, Commander…" he said politely to Dot, and walked up to the table.   
  
"HI!" Dot smiled, and waved. She looked at Cannon, "This is Turbo.. Prime Guardian.." Dot explained. "Turbo… this is Cannon, leader of the web riders.."Cannon held out a hand to the Prime Guardian, "Nice to met you, Turbo…" Cannon said politely, and a small smirked played at his pale lips.   
  
Turbo narrowed his eyes for a moment, then regained his composure, "Yes.. nice to meet you too… CANNON.." he replied, stressing the name. The two shook hands, reluctantly.   
  
Dot wondered about this… but knew better then to ask questions. "Turbo... why don't you sit down and have an energy shake?" Dot asked.   
  
Turbo glanced over at Cannon quickly, then looked back at Dot, "Ah'm sorry, Dot… ah can't stay. Ah really just came in here to say 'hi'." He smiled politely, "Now if ya'll will excuse me.."   
  
Dot nodded, "All right.. see you later.." and Turbo left.   
  
The little exchange between the Web Rider and Cannon had not gone unnoticed by Bob. _"Now what in the 'net was THAT all about…"_ he asked himself. But he KNEW he didn't want to hear the answer.  
  


End of Episode #9  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-p10.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	10. Episode Ten

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Ten Mainframe Hexadecimal walked freely down the streets of Mainframe, prepared to show anyone her PID should they question her presence there. However, no one seemed to question her. In fact… they all seemed to walk as far away from her as possible. She smiled.   
  
Suddenly, Hexadecimal got a chill. A silver-skinned sprite with flowing purple hair walked past her. Both stopped in mid-stride, and turned to face each other.   
  
When Hexadecimal saw the sprite, a look of recognition, and FEAR, crossed Hexadecimal's face.   
  
The silver sprite smiled, "Do not worry, Hexadecimal. It is not _you_ I am after… it is your _mother…_"   
  
Hexadecimal let a small smile play at her lips, "Oooh.. goodie!!" she said, "If you need any help, just ask…" and laughed.   
  
The silver sprite nodded, and headed on her way.   
  
Hexadecimal continued her walk, and ended up at Dot's diner.   
  


***  


Dot's Diner Cannon, Dot, and Bob were chatting when Hexadecimal came through the doors. Every binome in the diner quickly stood up, and ran out.   
  
"Zis is crazzzy!!" Cecil shouted, "Ze virus is scaring away all my customerz!!"   
  
"VIRUS?!" Cannon said as he stood up. He turned to see Hexadecimal.   
  
"Well… hello there…" Hexadecimal said when she noticed Cannon, "You're new…"   
  
Cannon looked back at Bob, "You have a virus living freely here?!!"   
  
Bob shrugged, "Well.. she's not all that bad… it was her BROTHER that caused the real problems…"   
  
Cannon furrowed his brow, "But.. she's a virus…" then shook his head. Of course he knew of Hexadecimal. But it was better for Bob and company to think he didn't.   
  
Hexadecimal came to the booth, and made herself comfortable beside Bob, "So… what are we talking about today??"   
  


***  


Turbo's Apartment "Why did you send him here?!!" Turbo shouted to Paige through his communicator.   
  
"Because… you were taking to long.." Paige explained.   
  
"The guardian was in the WEB for the last minute!! There was NOTHING I could do!!" Turbo replied.   
  
"Yes.. but you didn't provide us with any useful information in his absence.."   
  
"Useful information?!! Ah DID tell you SHE was here…! Isn't that useful?! Ah've seen her.. ah've TALKED to her for User's sake!!"   
  
"Hmm.. perhaps we should get HIM to investigate your little…. Sighting.." Paige said.   
  
"Sighting?!!" Turbo replied angrily, "Ah'm telling you it wasn't a SIGHTING!! She's awaken!! WHY won't you believe me?!"   
  
"Because… legends are just that. Legends! Nonetheless, I shall get him to check out your claims!" and Paige cut the connection.   
  


***  


Dot's Apartment "Bob… is it just me… or was there something strange going on with Turbo and Cannon..?" Dot asked.   
  
Bob nodded, "You noticed that to, huh?" he shrugged, "I don't know… perhaps they've had run-ins before? The web riders aren't exactly well liked by a lot of the Guardian collective. They're sort've considered… lone riders. They patrol the web and make up the rules they think would benefit it. A lot of the times, they attack first, ask questions later…" he remembered the little incident with the first Saucy Mare. What a fight that was!   
  
One thing he would have disagreements with Cannon about was the attack first rule. Of course, the web riders lived by that rule. Any dangerous looking vessels would be attacked, whether or not they attacked first. Bob tried to change that rule when he became temporary leader of the web riders.. but they refused to adhere to it.   
  
Dot shrugged. Then remembered something, "OH! We had an interesting visitor come to Mainframe a few seconds ago…"   
  
Bob looked at her, "Really? Who?"   
  
Dot shrugged, "I don't know… she told us to call her Mickey… and said something about a mission and being awoken.." Dot sighed, "I think she may be a little random.."   
  
Bob thought for a moment. He had been feeling a strange presence in Mainframe since he had returned from his trip. But… could it be her?! "Um.. could I make an internet call…?" he asked Dot.   
  
"Uh.. sure.. just pay me back when the bill comes in.." she smiled.   
  


***  
  


Bob headed into his room, and opened a Vid Window.   
  
"Hello.. oh.. BOB! Son.. how are you?" the older sprite asked.   
  
"Fine, dad. How are _you_?"   
  
"I'm good, son. It seems I'm getting together a small army here! A lot of volunteers, friends, and sprites just generally looking for a good fight!"   
  
Bob smiled, "Thanks!" He took a deep breath, "I think we have… a visitor to Mainframe.."   
  
Bob's father furrowed his brow, "Visitor?"   
  
Bob nodded, "She's awoken, Dad… and she's here…"   
  
He smiled, "REALLY?!" he seemed to be excited, "I would love to meet her! I've been hearing about her since I was a young sprite!! AMAZING!"   
  
A voice from outside interrupted the conversation, "Bob… don't stay on the phone too long.. the rates have been going up lately…"   
  
Bob's father looked at Bob, "Hmm… was that a FEMALE voice I heard, son?!"   
  
"Uh … yeah.. it was Dot…"   
  
"You're living with DOT?!" his father gasped.   
  
"NO!!" Bob said quickly, "No… Dad.. it's not like that!"   
  
His father simply smiled, "Sure, son.. whatever you say…"   
  
"What..?!! No.. I mean. .she and I.. we.. we're not.."   
  
"Well.. you better do as the girl says. I learned long ago to listen to your _Mother_!"   
  
Bob heard a voice behind his father, "Come now, Ram.. I'm not that demanding…!"   
  
"Of course not, BJ…" Ram replied, then turned back to Bob.   
  
Bob snickered, "Sounds like good advice…"   
  
"Well, son… find out more about your visitor, then report back to me.."   
  
Bob nodded, "Ok.. bye dad.." and closed the vid window.   
  


***  
  


"Dot.." Bob began as he came out of his room, "Could I possible meet Mickey…?"   
  
"Oh.. sure.. .why??" Dot asked.   
  
"Because, I think I have an idea who she is.."   
  


***  


Mainframe Hospital "What do you mean she checked out?!" Dot asked the receptionist.   
  
The receptionist shrugged, "Mickey checked out last second… The diagnostic program said she was free to go.."   
  
"Did she say where she was going?!" Dot asked. The receptionist shook her head. Dot groaned, "Thanks…" and left the hospital with Bob.   
  


***  


Dot's Apartment When Dot arrived back at her apartment, she saw Mickey waiting for her. "Hello, Commander Matrix. Were you looking for me?"   
  
Dot's eyes went, "How.. how did you know?"   
  
Mickey smiled, "I know many things…" then turned to Bob, "Guardian 452… it is nice to meet you."   
  
Bob looked at the beautiful silver-skinned sprite before him, "McAfee!!" He gasped.   
  
Dot looked at Bob, "McAfee?!!" she said. "You don't mean.. that she….?"   
  
McAfee nodded, "But you may still call me Mickey if you chose.." she said with a smile.   
  
No wonder Dot had felt so strange when she was around this sprite. It was HER!! "I'm sorry… I… I didn't know who you were…"   
  
"No need to apologize. I did not wish you to know at the time..." McAfee answered.   
  
"Are you here to help us?" Bob asked.   
  
McAfee nodded, "I would not be awake if I was not here to help,"   
  
Bob nodded. He was silent in her presence. Then a thought came to him. "Oh.. um.. I should introduce you to Cannon. He's leader of the web riders. They're going to be helping us in this war.."   
  
McAfee nodded.   
  


***  


Principle Office McAfee, Bob, Dot, and Turbo waited for Cannon in the control room. Phong was busying himself with a console. "This is where we're going to plan the attack," Dot explained to McAfee.   
  
McAfee nodded, "You said there were 40 web riders?"   
  
"Yeah.. some of them are in other parts of the Principle Office right now. Sort've a temporary home for them. Cannon should be here soon." Bob replied.   
  
As he said this, Cannon came into the control room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw McAfee, "You!!" He gasped. "You… EXIST?!!"   
  
McAfee nodded, "Yes… I do.."   
  
He relaxed slightly, and smiled. "My name is Cannon…" he said, and held out a hand.   
  
McAfee looked at him, keeping her hand to her side. "Why are you lying to these people?" she asked.   
  
Cannon took his hand back, "I… I don't understand what you mean.." he asked.   
  
Bob looked at Cannon. And again took note of the lack of web degradation.   
  
Turbo looked at the head web rider, and smiled slightly, "You can't hide much from her, can you?" he said.   
  
Cannon glared at Turbo, then looked back at McAfee, "I'm sorry, ma'am… I don't know what you're talking about…"   
  
McAfee sighed, "Now you are lying to my face??" She said. "At least your friend Turbo had the decency NOT to lie,"   
  
"Wait a nano… what's going on here?" Bob asked.   
  
She turned to Bob, "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But your mentor, Turbo, is here on behalf of Daemon."   
  
"What?!!!" Bob gasped, eyes filled with surprise, and sadness as he looked at Turbo.   
  
McAfee nodded, "But… at least Turbo did not try to deny it when I confronted him about it…" She turned to Cannon, "I am afraid Cannon, however, is not who he claims to be…"   
  
Cannon was looking increasingly distressed, "Interface… do you know what she's talking about?!" Bob furrowed his brow, and looked at Cannon with curiosity. Cannon then looked back at McAfee, "I'm afraid a thousand hours of life has caused you to go slightly random…"   
  
"CANNON!!" Bob gasped, "How DARE you speak to her like that?!!"   
  
McAfee put a hand up to Bob, still staring at Cannon, "No, 452… do not worry about his words… MOST viruses do not know any better."   
  
"VIRUSES?!!" Bob said, surprise and shock clear in his voice.   
  
"Come now, TOWER… why will you not be honest with these people?? They have been very kind to you during your stay…" McAfee said.   
  
The web rider looked to Turbo, but Turbo was not providing him with any help. Instead, he smiled. "Tower… ah asked Paige why she sent you… she thought _ah_ was taking too long.." then he laughed, "She thought _you_ could do a better job. But ah suppose she could not account for your stupidity.."   
  
"Shut up!" The fake web rider snapped.   
  
"Someone you trust will betray you," Dot gasped as she remembered McAfee's earlier words. "It was YOU she was talking about!" Dot glared accusingly at Cannon… no… TOWER. "What were you planning to DO?!"   
  
Tower narrowed his eyes, and quickly leapt at Dot, grabbing her roughly, "THIS!" he shouted. He pulled out a hidden weapon, and held it to her head. He glared at the crowd, "Stay back… or I'll DELETE her!!"   
  
Bob held himself back, shaking with anger, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!"   
  
Tower laughed, "Are YOU going to stop me, 452?? While I hold her life in my hands, you would do well to stand there… and keep quiet!"   
  
Bob narrowed his eyes angrily, "Where is the REAL Cannon! The one I befriended in the web?!!"   
  
Tower smiled slightly, "I deleted him! My plan wouldn't have worked if he was still processing!"   
  
Bob's eyes went wide, "No!!" He gasped.   
  
"TOWER!!" Turbo shouted, "Leave the command.com!! We'll grab the GUARDIAN! It's BOB that Daemon wants, not Dot!"   
  
McAfee looked at Turbo, and smiled. Yes. The Guardian format still lived somewhere inside him.   
  
"Have you gone RANDOM, Turbo?!" Tower shouted, "Thanks to 452's merging, there's no way we can HOLD him!!" Tower explained. "But if we have HER…" he tightened his grip on Dot. She let out a small gasp of pain, "Then HE will come with us!"   
  
Dot looked at the console beside her, and tried to shuffle closer. Tower didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Is this what Daemon commanded?!" Turbo asked.   
  
"YES!" Tower replied. "She was originally going to leave the task of taking Bob up to her daughter… but apparently her daughter wasn't much use to her…" he began, "And when you informed us he had merged with his keytool, she knew we wouldn't be able to hold him. We'd have to attack at his weak spot. The command.com!"   
  
"I really hate being the damsel in distress…" Dot muttered, and quickly hit a button the console. Suddenly, sirens wailed and warning lights flashed.   
  
"What in the 'net…?!?!!?" Tower gasped.   
  
Dot used this moment to elbow him in the ribs. He doubled over and she quickly pulled away from him. She grabbed the small gun out of her *leg holster, and aimed it at him. "Now.. if you'll just stay put…"   
  
Tower raised his own weapon, and fired. Dot barely managed to duck. The binomes in the control room scattered quickly as the fight began. A console beside Dot sparked violently as Tower missed her again.   
  
Bob shot a beam of golden energy at Tower, catching him off guard. Tower fell to the ground, but still continued to fire sporadically.   
  
McAfee watched the scene before her. Her eyes began to glow brightly. And suddenly, the whole group found themselves on Floating Point.. which was currently deserted.   
  
The fighting stopped. Everyone looked around, disoriented. Bob remembered being here a little over an hour ago, fighting ANOTHER virus.   
  
"How did we…?" Tower began, but one look at McAfee answered his question.   
  
She looked at all of them with her golden eyes. "Now.." she began, "You may continue…"   
  


End of Episode #10  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

* Check all the Season 3 pix. Dot DOES have a gun attached to her leg. Just like Matrix. ^_^ Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-p11.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	11. Episode Eleven

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Eleven Floating Point The adversaries stood and stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. No one did.   
  
McAfee nodded, "Good… you have all stopped," she looked at Tower, "Go back to the Supercomputer! You have failed your mission…"   
  
"NO!" Tower shouted. He aimed his weapon at McAfee, "I won't fail!!"   
  
McAfee simply looked at him, "Do you believe you can delete me with a weapon like that?"   
  
Tower shook with anger, then aimed his weapon at Dot.   
  
"STOP!!" Bob shouted, and hit Tower with a golden beam of energy. Tower fell to the ground unconscious, his weapon falling beside him.   
  
Dot turned to Turbo. "So… you're here because of DAEMON!" she began. "You LIED to us!!" She shouted angrily. "I actually felt SORRY for you!!!" Dot was fuming. Bob came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Turbo ignored her, and walked up to Tower. He brushed Tower's hair away from his face, revealing the yellow glowing veins that had been well hidden, "Ah can't wait to see Paige's face when she finds out how you failed, Tower…" Turbo said to the unconscious sprite.   
  
Suddenly, Tower sat up and wrapped a hand around Turbo's neck, "NEVER badmouth someone to their face!"   
  
"You… were.. **cough** .. playing .. **gasp** … possum…?" Turbo stuttered as he struggled to get free, but Tower was younger and stronger. Turbo gasped for breath, and attempted to sputter a few words. It didn't work.   
  
McAfee glared at Tower… and he caught her eyes. His grip loosened around Turbo's neck, and finally he dropped his hand to his side. "Now… return to the Supercomputer…" she said softly.   
  
Tower turned around as if in a trance, and used a device on his wrist to open a portal to the Supercomputer. He stepped through it, and it closed behind him. Turbo spun to face McAfee, "Why?!"   
  
McAfee blinked, "It was time for him to return home…" she explained.   
  
Turbo shook his head, "No… WHY did you stop him from deleting me!! Ah'm as corrupted as HE is!"   
  
McAfee understood, "You are disappointed…" she said calmly, "You wished to be deleted…" She shook her head, "I stopped him because I sense your core has not completely given in to Daemon, even though your body has."   
  
"You are WISE, McAfee.. but ah'm afraid you're mistaken in this case.."   
  
McAfee raised an eyebrow, "Am I now?" she said.   
  
Both fell silent. Bob and Dot watched this exchange with confusion until Bob finally broke the silence, "What should we do with him?"   
  
McAfee looked at Bob, "Place him in a holding cell. That is all I can suggest…"   
  
Bob nodded, and another burst of energy emerged from his hands. Turbo was now in a containment field, "What in the 'net…??!!" Turbo shouted, trying to get free. It didn't work.   
  
The group headed back to the Principle Office.   
  


***  


Dot's Apartment Dot knocked gently on Bob's door, "Can I come in?" she asked.   
  
"Oh.. sure.." he answered from inside. Dot opened the door, glasses on, organizer in hand. When Bob saw Dot was in business mode, he quickly put away the book he had been reading. "Have a seat," he said, and made room for her on the bed.   
  
"Thanks, " Dot said. She sat down and opened her organizer, "Ok.. I've made some basic plans on how to get through the Supercomputer, and Daemon… but we're going to need more then 40 web riders. There are over 100 Guardians!"   
  
Bob nodded, "I know.. my dad is putting together a group of fighters. I hope it'll be enough…" he looked over her shoulder at the organizer. On the screen were blueprints of the Supercomputer. "Those are an about an hour old," he said about the blueprints. "I don't think it would've changed much since I was last there…"   
  
Dot sighed, "I hope not… so.. here's what I'm planning…" And she began to outline, in detail, her plans for the attack.   
  


***  


Principle Office  
Holding cell Turbo put a hand to his arm. His keytool had been there only nanos ago. Now it was in a CPU evidence locker. "Daemon isn't coming back for me, is she...?" Turbo said.   
  
McAfee shook her head sadly as she looked at him through the force field, "No.. she is not. You are now an official P.O.W."   
  
Turbo shook his head, "Ah didn't expect anything more…" Turbo sighed, "The other Guardians never trusted me in the first place. Ah was the only one who hadn't lost his keytool,"   
  
"Why do you think your keytool stayed with you, Turbo?" McAfee asked.   
  
"Ah honestly don't know…" Turbo answered. "And ah don't CARE! I just want to go back to Daemon!"   
  
"I can help you, but you must WANT my help…" McAfee started.   
  
Turbo looked at her, "You can help me return to Daemon?!!" he asked hopefully.   
  
McAfee shook her head, "No.. I can help you return to being a Guardian…"   
  
"Ah told you before, ah don't answer to those protocols anymore!" Turbo insisted.   
  
McAfee sighed, "Then as long as you believe that, you will never return…" Turbo said nothing. "Very well… I will leave you alone now.." McAfee turned to leave.   
  
"Wait!" Turbo called out. McAfee turned back to him. Turbo wondered why he felt so comfortable with Daemon's enemy. He couldn't explain it. "Please… stay. You're the only one that will talk to me now… and ah would like to talk to someone."   
  
McAfee smiled, "Then… I shall stay… for a short while…"   
  


***  


Dot's apartment Dot felt something warm holding her as she woke up. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Bob's face. He was sleeping. Her eyes went wide. Then she noticed her organizer was still open, and she was still in her peach jumpsuit. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh.. not again!" she groaned. The two had fallen asleep while working on the attack plans.   
  
Dot tried to squirm carefully out of his grasp so as not to wake him. But Bob tightened his arms around her. Dot yelped in surprise.   
  
"Dot…. wedding…. I do….." Bob muttered incoherently.   
  
"WEDDING?!!!" she gasped. Then quickly shut up. The last thing Bob needed was to find that she'd been listening as he talked in his sleep. She looked at him and smiled. She truly didn't mind waking up to see his face, despite the fact that it was partially covered with web scars, "Um.. Bob…" she whispered, so as not to startle him. He didn't respond. She raised her voice slightly, "Bob…!" Still nothing. Dot took a deep breath, "BOB!!!!! WAKE UP!!"   
  
Bob quickly bolted upright, "What .. who.. when.. where?!?!?!!!" He looked around, startled. Then noticed Dot's organizer still open. He frowned, "We fell asleep again…?" he asked, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.   
  
Dot nodded, "Yeah… so it seems," Then she smiled, "Well.. good morning…"   
  


***  


Principle Office "AndrAIa, Matrix, and Bob… you three will be together in this," Dot began as she explained her plans. "While the web riders and whoever else are fighting the Guardians, you're going to have to get McAfee through to Daemon…" The three nodded. She turned to Mouse and Ray, "You guys are going to try to find the control base. See if you can debilitate their forces, and bring down their defenses."   
  
"Come on, Dot, honey! Just Ray and myself?!" Mouse asked.   
  
"It's easier to sneak two people into a base then to sneak in an army, Mouse…" Dot explained.   
  
Mouse thought for a moment, then nodded, "Ah suppose you're right, sugah…"   
  
"Now.. next we'll…" she was suddenly interrupted.   
  
"What can _I_ do?!!" A disembodied voice said. Soon, the body appeared out of thin air.   
  
"Hexadecimal?!" Bob said as he looked at the newcomer.   
  
"Yes, Guardian??" Hexadecimal replied.   
  
"You… want to help us?!!" he asked.   
  
"Oh no… more like I want to hurt my dear mother. She recently disowned me you know. It wasn't very nice…" Hexadecimal explained.   
  
"Oh… well.. glad that your priorities are straight …" Bob muttered.   
  
"Thank you, Bob…" Hexadecimal replied, ignoring the sarcasm in Bob's voice.   
  
Dot typed a few things into her organizer, "Umm.. ok.. Hex.. I guess you can go in with Ray and Mouse…"   
  
"WHAT?!!" Mouse shouted, "Team up with a VIRUS?! No way, sugah!"   
  
"Now, Mouse… maybe she's not all that bad…" Ray offered.   
  
Mouse looked at him, "Didn't you NOTICE what was in those biscuits before you ate them, honey?!"   
  
Ray look confused, "Biscuits? That was a few cycles ago.. I don't remember. But they were very good…"   
  
Mouse sighed, "Well.. it's better you don't know…"   
  
Ray paled slightly, "What, exactly, were in those biscuits, luv?" he asked Mouse, and remembered the comment Bob had made to Megabyte in the web. Something about a binome known as Herr Dokter.   
  
"Uh… nothing, honey... nothing at all..." Mouse said quickly.   
  
"Oooh… would you like me to make more biscuits?!" Hexadecimal asked.   
  
The group let out a collective, "NO!"   
  
"Ok, people.. let's get back to business. As I was saying…" Dot continued.   
  
Suddenly an all too familiar sound echoed through the air, "WARNING, INCOMING GAME… WARNING.."   
  
"Oh… GREAT!! Just what I need! Another GAME!" Matrix said angrily. He looked at Bob, "Let's go.."   
  
Bob and Matrix headed towards the game. As they ducked under the purple cube, they noticed they had been joined by a few people. Dot, AndrAIa…. And Hexadecimal.   
  
"HEX?!" Bob said, "What are YOU doing in here?!"   
  
Hexadecimal smiled, "I just wanted to see what a game looked like. Oooh… this looks cozy!" She said happily.   
  
The surroundings was that of a grave yard. Dot felt this place was all to familiar to her, "Not again!" she muttered.   
  
Bob looked at her, "You know this game…?"   
  
Dot nodded, and sighed, "When I ReBoot, just don't comment…" Dot warned.  
  
"Comment about what?!" Bob asked.   
  
"THIS.." Dot answered. She tapped her icon, and rebooted into a long black dress with a large slit up the side, and a VERY revealing front. Her hair was longer then normal, just like last time. Dot sighed, and squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
Bob's eyes went wide, "Woah… DOT!!"   
  
Dot ripped the bottom off her dress, as she had the first time, and tied her hair with it, "Don't say ANYTHING!" she said.  
  
Bob didn't say anything. He just stared.  
  
"Oh.. no… this means _I'm_ going to ReBoot into the same thing too!!" Matrix muttered. He tapped his icon, "REBOOT!!" and was now wearing a red leather jacket, and looked liked a decaying corpse.  
  
"Ewww…. Enzo!!" AndrAIa said. He looked at her and shrugged. As he did so, one of his eyes fell out. AndrAIa had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Matrix looked at his bouncing eye, "Why am I NOT surprised…" he grumbled. Oddly enough, he remembered something a game character had said last time he played this game, _"It's only fun until someone loses an eye.."_ That phrase sent shivers down Matrix's spine now.   
  
Bob was still staring at Dot, "Will you REBOOT already!!" She snapped.  
  
"What?! Oh.. yeah!" He tapped his icon, "ReBoot", and turned into a dark angel. Deathly pale skin, long black hair, and large black wings. The only clothing he wore were a tattered pair of pants, and leather boots. Now it was DOT'S turn to stare, "Oh.. WOW!!" She said with a smile. He was beautiful!  
  
Bob looked at himself, then back at Dot, "Hey! You told ME to stop staring at YOU!"   
  
Dot quickly turned away, "Um… AndrAIa.. uh.. it's your turn.."   
  
AndrAIa nodded, and rebooted into a ghostly version of herself. She looked at her transparent body, "Oh.. great.. what can _I_ do like THIS?!"  
  
"Hmmm… interesting…" Hexadecimal commented, "Now.. what do I get to be?!"   
  
"Uh.. tap your icon, and say 'reboot'.." Dot told her.  
  
Hexadecimal did so. And rebooted in a female vampire. She had long black hair, pale skin, bright red lips, and fangs. Her eyes glowed red, and her nails were long and black. She wore a skimpy black leather outfit, and high black boots.   
  
Dot looked at Hexadecimal, then turned to Bob, "Is it just me…" she whispered, "Or did Hex not change much… except for the hair..?"   
  
Bob looked at Hexadecimal, then back at Dot, "Uh… just don't tell HER that!" Dot nodded, then turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"Ok guys… the Users will be coming soon.." Dot began. The group prepared themselves, and soon FOUR users appeared… accompanied by one viral Guardian. Turbo.  
  


End of Episode #11  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-p12.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	12. Episode Twelve

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Twelve The Game "Turbo?!" Bob asked, wide eyed. "Why are you here?!"   
  
"Ah don't know…" he said. "Ah was talking with McAfee.. then the game came in. Ah had this odd feeling that I should be here… and before ah knew it, I was in the game!"   
  
"McAfee! She sent you here. But.. WHY?!" Bob wondered aloud.   
  
"Ah don't rightly know, 452… but ah DO know that if we don't beat these users, we'll all be nullified! And although ah don't care much about Mainframe, ah DO care about my life!" Turbo looked at the users, who were currently walking around, investigating things. "It's apparently a multi-player game…" He tapped his icon, "ReBoot.." He rebooted into a skeleton, and found himself carrying a bag of sticks. At least, that's what they looked like.   
  
Bob and Dot headed off to intercept user #1. Dot picked a chain off the ground and swung it at the user. Bob's reboot gave him magical powers, and he quickly shot a red fireball towards the user. The user fired back.   
  
Hexadecimal went to user #2, and was pleased to find she had full access to her normal powers. She zapped the user and quickly caused it's demise. Meanwhile, Bob and Dot were still fending off user #1.   
  
Dot looked at Hexadecimal, who was looking rather bored, "Must've been a beginner user..." Dot muttered. Then turned back to her opponent.   
  
Matrix and AndrAIa weren't having too much of a problem with user #3. They were obviously used to games like this. Eventually, Matrix tired of the fight, and pulled out his gun, shooting the user at point blank range. It disappeared in a flash of light. He and AndrAIa joined Hexadecimal in looking bored.   
  
Turbo took on user #4. He pulled out one of his sticks, then looked closer at it, "Bones?!!" he said. "What kind've sick creature gets joy out of playin' a game like this?!"   
  
Dot raised an eyebrow at this comment, and hit her user with the chain. It staggered slightly. Bob fired another fireball. The user finally fell to the ground, defeated.   
  
Turbo threw the bones at user #4, and it blocked. Turbo then fired the bones rapidly. The user was unable to block, and was finally defeated.   
  
"GAME OVER", the computer voice said.   
  
The group found themselves in kits sector, back to normal. Turbo looked around for a moment, then was swept up in a ball of light. He disappeared. "What in the 'net?!!" Dot asked.   
  
"He is back in his holding cell," McAfee said as she walked up to the group. "I hope you did not mind me setting him free briefly. He was finding it difficult to resist the game."   
  
"But… why?!" Bob asked.   
  
McAfee smiled, "Because deep within him, Turbo still answers to his Guardian protocols, though he would not admit it." Everyone was surprised at this.   
  
Dot shook her head, "Well, we can't worry about Turbo's identity crisis right now. We have work to do. Come on people. Let's get back to the Principle Office," and they headed on their way.   
  


***  


Principle Office "Portal opening in Kits Sector," Specks said as he looked at his readouts.   
  
Bob smiled, "Dad's here!"   
  
Dot nodded, "Tell him to bring everyone in here.."   
  
Bob agreed and quickly zipped to the portal coordinates.   
  
"Ok, people… you all know what you're supposed to do, right?!" Dot asked.   
  
Everyone gave up a collective "yes,"   
  
"Good.. now we just have to wait for the rest of the troops..."   
  


***  


Kits Sector Bob watched as the portal opened, and a transport ship came through. It landed, and everyone disembarked. Bob stared at the sprites and binomes that exited the ship. There were about a hundred of them. "Well, son.. what do you think?"   
  
Bob turned around to see his father, "DAD!! How'd you get all these volunteers?!"   
  
Ram smiled, "I have connections!"   
  


***  


Dot's Apartment Dot stared at her organizer, trying to hold back her tears. It was time for war, and she wouldn't be able to fight. She quickly cursed her duty as Command.Com and then realized it was futile. She knew she was needed in Mainframe. She knew she couldn't just abandon it and go off to war. But… she couldn't bear the thought of seeing those she loved in danger… and not BEING there for them.   
  
"Dot..?" Bob said quietly when he noticed the look on her face. He sat beside her on the couch, "What's wrong.."   
  
She looked at him and threw her arms around him, crying on his shoulder. "Promise me.. promise me you won't be deleted..!!"   
  
Bob was taken aback for a moment, then put his arms around her, "I'll come back to you. Remember… I promised I'd never leave you again.."   
  
Dot lifted up her head, and Bob could see the shine of her tears. He carefully wiped them away. Dot sighed, "I'm sorry… I just…" She stopped and sat up straight, closing her eyes, "I'm usually a lot better at controlling my emotions…"   
  
Bob gathered her up in a tight embrace again, "No… it's better to let them out. Besides, it's just me…" he smiled slightly.   
  
Dot looked at him, and smiled, "I love you..." she said quietly.   
  
"Copy and paste that…" Bob replied.   
  
The two didn't leave each other for the rest of the night.   
  


***  


Principle Office Everyone was geared up and ready to go. It was time.   
  
"Ok, Specks.. get ready to open a portal to the supercomputer..." Dot commanded. She wanted Bob to reserve his energy, and decided to use the energy from the principle office to open the portal.   
  
Dot suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see McAfee, "You must allow Turbo to go…"   
  
Dot's eyes went wide, "WHAT?! You're kidding, right?!"   
  
McAfee looked at her with her golden eyes, "I am quite serious, child. Turbo must be set free and allowed to return to the supercomputer…"   
  
"But… who KNOWS what he would do! I mean.. he's a DANGER…"   
  
McAfee shook her head, "Turbo may be infected, but he will not stab your friends in the back…"   
  
Dot narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't be to sure of that… he DID try to erase Mainframe once…"   
  
"Yes.. I know.. but even THEN he was fighting the infection. He knew Bob would find a way to stop the bomb from destroying the city."   
  
"How can you have so much faith in him?!" Dot asked.   
  
McAfee smiled, "Because, I have seen what is inside him,"   
  
Dot sighed. She trusted McAfee. She knew McAfee wouldn't have asked for Turbo's freedom if she truly didn't believe he deserved it, "Ok…" Dot turned to a CPU binome, "Release Turbo…"   
  
"WHAT?!" the binome gasped.   
  
"DO IT!" Dot insisted.   
  
The binome was about to protest, but this was the command.com he was talking to. He quickly went down to the holding cell.   
  
Everyone headed outside the principle office.   
  


***  


Outside the Principle Office The tear loomed ominously above everyone. Dot stared at it for a moment, then turned to the 'army'. "Ok, people… be careful!! This is going to be very DANGEROUS!! Watch each other's backs."   
  
"They'll be fine…" a voice said behind her. She turned to see an older version of Bob. He smiled kindly. "My son will come back to you. TRUST me!" He then turned to Bob, "Good luck, Bob. Make your father proud."   
  
Bob nodded, "I will…" the two sprites hugged. Bob turned to Dot, "Remember my promise.." he smiled, and kissed her.   
  
"Good bye, Sis…" Matrix said as he came up to Dot, "Take care of Mainframe for us…" Dot nodded, and Matrix hugged her.   
  
"Take care of me ship, lass.." The Crimson Binome said as he joined the group. "She can't help us in the supercomputer. But she may be able to help you here if you need her.."   
  
Dot nodded, "Thanks, Gavin… take care!"   
  
There was a small chuckle behind her, "Daemon is gonna have fun with your little army…"   
  
Dot spun around to see Turbo… in handcuffs. She narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Log off, will ya…?!" Ray snapped at Turbo.   
  
"Take the handcuffs off…" McAfee said.   
  
"Why?!!" asked the CPU binome.   
  
"He is no good to us in shackles.." McAfee explained.   
  
"That viral is no good without 'em either!" A gruff voice replied. Old Man Pearson walked up to the group, Gibson Coil in hand.   
  
"Old Man Pearson?! You're coming too?!" Matrix asked.   
  
"I may be a retired old code master, but I know how to fight, boy.." he replied.   
  
AndrAIa smiled, "Thanks for coming, sir.."   
  
"Ok… it's almost time.." Dot said. She looked at Turbo, then at the CPU binome, "Undo his cuffs.." He did so.   
  
Bob looked behind Dot, "Hey.. you guys… come here…"   
  
Dot turned around to see Hack and Slash, "Yeah.. Bob.. " Slash began.   
  
"Bob.. yes.." Hack rambled   
  
"We're here.." Slash started   
  
"We're here to help.." Hack finished.   
  
"To help.. yeah…" Slash replied.   
  
Bob smiled, "Take care of Dot…" he said.   
  
Hack and Slash rambled on. "Will do.." "Yes sir.." "Just like a baby.." "A baby in our arms.."   
  
"I've heard THAT one before..." Bob smirked. "Thanks guys!"   
  
"Ooooh.. can we go yet!??!" Hexadecimal interrupted, "I want to … talk.. to my mother.." she smiled evilly.   
  
Bob raised an eyebrow, "Uh.. yeah… sure.."   
  
Dot gave the sign to Phong in the principle office. Within nanoseconds, the tear was filled with energy. In a bright flash of light, it changed into a portal. Everyone got a clear look at the supercomputer.   
  
"All right everyone.." Bob shouted to the army, "Head in!!"   
  
The web riders went in first, followed by the group that Bob's father had brought with him. Old Man Pearson, the Crimson Binome, and the pirates, went in next.   
  
"Take care, sugah.." Mouse said to Dot. Dot nodded. Mouse headed in with Ray and Hexadecimal.   
  
Matrix gave Dot one last hug, as did AndrAIa, and they too headed in.   
  
Bob looked at Dot, and provided a reassuring smile, "Don't worry… it'll be ok…" he hugged her one more time, and walked backwards towards the portal, watching her.   
  
"The war will end this minute…" McAfee said. "And we will not lose…"  
  
McAfee then took Turbo's arm, and lead him towards the portal. As they stepped through, Dot recalled McAfee's words. And, despite McAfee's wisdom and power, Dot still feared the outcome of this war.  
  


End of Episode #12  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-p13.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	13. Episode Thirteen

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Thirteen *written with help from Clearsky*  
The SuperComputer The army finally entered the portal, and looked around. Bob quickly went to the head of the group. "Oh.. my USER…!" Bob gasped when he saw what was left of the supercomputer.   
  
It looked very much like Mainframe had when Megabyte took over, but this was much much worse! The semi-demolished buildings seemed to be entwined with glowing yellow vines. Any and all vehicles were dead in the street, also covered by the odd vines.   
  
Bob looked towards the principle office. It had succumbed to the same fate, except the vines were thicker and thornier. The air smelled slightly foul, and a thick fog loomed above the city. The sky itself seemed to pulse with the eerie yellow glow that seemed to cover everything here.   
  
"It's not just the guardians…" Matrix began, "It's the whole supercomputer! EVERYTHING'S been infected!!"   
  
McAfee looked around, and went up to one of the vines. She held her hand over it… and suddenly doubled over in pain, crying out. "So…. strong…!" she shouted as her skin paled, "So… evil…!"   
  
AndrAIa quickly grabbed hold of her, and pulled her away from the vines. The colour came back to the anti-virus's face, and she seemed to breathe normally now, "Are.. are you ok?!" AndrAIa asked.   
  
McAfee took a deep breath, "Yes.. yes, child.. I am fine… although it seemed as if I have harmed myself, in truth I am gathering information, sensing how strong the infection is, and building up defenses…" she explained.   
  
AndrAIa nodded.   
  
"Come on…" Bob began, "Let's head to the principle office.."   
  
"It looks… deserted.." Matrix said as they walked towards the infected dome.   
  
"Do not think that, child…" McAfee began, "It is highly unlikely that the Guardians would leave such a place un-guarded.."   
  
"You've got THAT right…" Turbo said. He looked towards the principle office, and smiled, "Anytime…" he said quietly.   
  
As if on cue, over 300 infected Guardians emerged from the shadows, and quickly converged on the small army. Not only did they have individual weapons, but the principle office itself powered up. Targeting guns raised out of the roof of the PO, and began firing. An energy shield went up around the building.   
  
"Fire at will! And for User's sake, make your shots count!" Matrix shouted as he started firing his Gun. His shots took out huge chunks of the local scenery, and the Guardians hiding behind them. Beside him, AndrAIa reflected an energy bolt that was shot at Matrix's back, then fired her own gun at the infected Guardian. Her shot turned the other's weapon to slag, and knocked the Guardian back, but it wasn't a lethal hit. AndrAIa frowned and turned to shoot at another target.   
  
Bob was finding it hard to fire on his fellow Guardians, but thankfully, the volunteers and Web Riders had no problems. Shots were flying back and forth, but almost everyone had something to use as a shield. The broken buildings and rubble gave excellent cover. People were getting hurt, but not killed. Then it changed.   
  
Matrix gave a shout as he managed to hit a Guardian dead-on, and the infected sprite had time for one final scream before he was deleted. This attack seemed to signal an increase in the fighting, and suddenly there were twice as many shots coming at the Mainframers.   
  
Five Guardians fired at a building behind a group of volunteers, and the hits caused the wall to buckle and collapse, deleting all 12 fighters. The Guardians gave a shout and a few recklessly advanced, only to be wounded themselves as the volunteers redoubled _their_ fire.   
  
Matrix took the idea from that attack and began destroying walls and such, but the Guardians knew the layout of the city better then Matrix did. Most were able to escape his shots, but almost none got away unhurt.   
  
Bob still wasn't sure he could fire a killing shot against another Guardian, then a Web Rider beside him was deleted by a shot in the back from one, and Bob had no more doubts. The bolt of energy he shot off caught the Guardian square in the chest and deleted him before he knew he was dead.   
  
Bob ducked an energy bolt and looked around at the fighters; they were pinned down, and every nano they stayed in one place was another nano Daemon had to prepare for them. They couldn't keep fighting like this forever!   
  
"Quick, Mouse… take Ray and Hex. Hack into the defenses and get into the principle office! Find the main control room. Do what you can! Just disable their weapons and the shield!" Bob shouted as Guardians, web riders, and other sprites fought around him. He quickly shot a beam of golden energy towards one of the guardians, "And HURRY! We've gotta get McAfee in there!!" He looked towards the anti-virus, who was currently holding her own against the infected Guardians.   
  
"Gottcha' sugah!" Mouse said. Ray, and Hexadecimal followed her as she snuck through the mess of fighting bodies. She opened up a small computer disguised as a communicator on her wrist, and did what she did best. Hacked. A small space appeared in the energy field, and the three squirmed through. It closed quickly behind them. "Now, we're gonna have to get this WHOLE shield down somehow. And ah can't do it with this thing.." she held up her wrist. Then she looked at the door of the PO. "Hmm… one moment here…" she pushed a few more buttons, and did a bit more hacking. Soon, the door opened slightly, allowing enough room for the three to sneak in.   
  


***  


SuperComputer - Principle Office The building was dark. The walls on the inside were covered with the same vines as the outside. "This place is HUGE!!" Mouse commented as she looked around. The hallways seemed to go on forever, with many twists and turns. She looked at the wall, and smiled, "Well.. it seems the Guardians don't know everything after all.." she commented, as she noticed the yellow vines covered a map of the PO. She was going to remove the vines herself, but remembered McAfee's reaction to them. "Cursors…"   
  
Hexadecimal looked at the vines, "Mother has been busy…" she commented. Then sighed, "I only wish she would have let me in on her plans. But now it's too late… and she's made me rather angry."   
  
"Where is that control room…?" Mouse asked, "If only ah could see this map…"   
  
"Oh really, Mouse.." Hexadecimal said, and quickly reached up and pulled the vines away. Being a virus herself, this didn't affect her in the least, "No need to be so dramatic…" she smiled, showing fangs.   
  
Mouse looked at her, "Uh.. thank you, sugah.."   
  
Hexadecimal smiled, "Oooh.. you're very welcome. Did I ever thank you for sending my brother into the web?!"   
  
"Uh.. no.. no you didn't.. but that's quite all right.." Mouse commented dryly, _"Besides, ah didn't do anyone any favours… least of all myself.."_ She thought to herself, and shivered involuntarily at the image of web virus Megabyte. She shook the image out of her head, and took a look at the map. "According to this, the control room is down a few corridors, and to the right…"   
  
"Let's go then.." Ray commented. And the three headed on their way.   
  


***  


Guardian's Meeting Room "The hacker known as Mouse has breached the shields," Paige began. "Cursors!!" She hit her hand angrily on the table.   
  
"Calm yourself, Paige. We will be able to stop them.." a voice spoke quietly from the shadows.   
  
"How, Daemon?!" Paige asked as she looked towards the shadow.   
  
Daemon leaned forward every so slightly, and Paige could see her smile, "My child…" she began, but she was not talking to Paige. She was talking to the virus behind her, "Take care of our intruders… and your sister…"  
  


***  


P.O. Corridors Mouse looked around in confusion. "There are so many doors here! How will we know which one leads to the control room?!"  
  
Ray shrugged, "Lucky guess?" Mouse looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Well.. why don't we just open the doors and see… hmm.." Hexadecimal began. She opened the door to her left. It was a closet. "Oh dear.. this WILL take a while…"   
  
"You will not get far enough to WORRY about which door leads to the control room…" a deep voice said behind the three. They all spun around in unison.   
  
"YOU!" Mouse gasped. "AGAIN! How did you survive THIS time..?"   
  
"With a little help from my mother, and Tower. Oh.. but.. you probably know him as Cannon,"   
  
"Ah saw the cave in, Megabyte!! You couldn't have gotten out!"   
  
"Well, you see, Mouse...Tower prevented Matrix from shooting me.. so I COULD get out. The cave in did not do much but dent me…" he explained. "Mother made sure of that! Once you were gone, she opened a portal for me. Ah yes.. Mother is wonderful."   
  
"To you, perhaps…" Hexadecimal commented.   
  
Megabyte just seemed to notice her, "Oh… hello, Hexadecimal."  
  
Hexadecimal raised her eyebrows, "Hello, brother… "   
  
Megabyte glared at Hexadecimal, "I would say it's a pleasure seeing you again.. but that would be a lie. After all, you DID ruin my TOR …!" he said.   
  
"Now now.. it was _your_ fault, brother! You're the one who made me angry. But now that we are face to face, I can work my frustrations out. I do hope you don't mind!" She laughed.   
  
Mouse grabbed Ray and ran down the corridor, "Come on, sugah.. let's get outta here while we got the chance.."   
  
Hexadecimal stared down her brother, "The web look is good for you, brother…"   
  
"You've let them get away, you fool!!" Megabyte shouted. "They are going to get to the control room!"   
  
Hexadecimal shrugged, "So let them. I don't care about the supercomputer, brother. In fact… I do hope that nice anti-virus lady can hurt mother like mother hurt _me!_"  
  
Megabyte looked at Hexadecimal, confused. "How did mother hurt you, Hexadecimal?!" But he didn't really care.   
  
A tear slid down Hexadecimal's cheek, and she became sad. "It seems my whole family has turned on me. YOU tried to use me as a power source, and Mother has disowned me! I don't appreciate the way I've been treated, you know!" Her sadness quickly turned into a sadistic smile, "It is time for my revenge!"  
  


***  
  


"Shouldn't we help Hex?" Ray asked Mouse as she dragged him away.   
  
"Believe me, honey.. she can take care of herself!" Mouse replied. "Besides.. this is _her_ fight. She's hated her brother for a long time. That's one fight I won't interfere in."   
  


***  
  


"Ah, Hexadecimal.. you always were random. I regret that I didn't see how fragile your mind was BEFORE I put that collar on," Megabyte commented.  
  
"Log off, brother… come now.. let's fight!"   
  
Megabyte snarled and leaped at Hex, claws unsheathed, both broken and whole. Hex snapped an energy shield in front of her and smirked as she waited for Megabyte to smash into it. He did, rather comically too, but Hex's smirk turned to a scream as Megabyte's Web tentacles slithered around the shield and grabbed at her arms.  
  
"NOOOO! Get them OFF of me!!!" Hex remembered the last time she had been held by a Web creature, and panicked, swiping at the tentacles with her claws. They held her tightly though, and Megabyte snarled at her from the other side of the useless energy shield.   
  
"Not good enough, DEAR sister... I am stronger then you now, and with Mother helping me-"  
  
Hex screamed in rage at the mention of their mother and removed the shield from between them. Megabyte staggered forwards, off balance, and Hex slashed her claws across his chest and face. Megabyte roared in pain, and the Web tentacles whipped through the air, thrashing around them. Half blinded, he struck out at Hex, tearing into her arm with his claws, and it was Hex's turn to scream.  
  
The flailing tentacles knocked Hex back, away from her brother, giving Megabyte time to recover. He shook his head, clearing his eyes, then ran at Hex, arms outstretched, tentacles reaching. Hex was still breathless from the blow. She looked up in time to see Megabyte coming for her, and she did the only thing she could - form a deadly fireball and throw it at him before throwing herself to one side.  
  
Megabyte screamed as the fire ate into the Web tentacles, burning them away, and he fell, blown backwards from the blast. Hex stood and carefully walked over to him and watched as he writhed in pain. Megabyte tried to stand, and that was when Hex decided she'd had enough fun. She formed yet another fireball, bigger then the first, and sent it flying directly at his head.  
  
Megabyte didn't have a chance. He never even heard it coming, and he was flung onto his back from the explosion, battered, broken and bleeding.  
  
Hexadecimal looked down at the fallen Megabyte. He barely moved. "Now, brother… it is time to have a chat with my _dear_ Mother!"   
  


End of Episode #13  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-p14.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	14. Episode Fourteen

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Fourteen *with help from Clearsky*  
SuperComputer - P.O. Corridors Mouse walked through the hall quietly, dragging Ray behind her. She could hear the fight outside, and quickly wished she was there helping Bob and the others. But she was given a job, and she would do it!   
  
She heard a sound behind her, and turned around to see Hexadecimal smiling triumphantly. "My brother is resting peacefully..." she commented.   
  
For some reason, her words sent a shiver down Mouse's spine, "Uh.. that's great, sugah..." she said hesitantly.   
  
"What do you mean resting...?" Ray began, but Mouse put a hand to his mouth and shook her head. He took that as a sign, and decided he didn't really want to know what had happened to Megabyte.   
  


***  


Battle outside the P.O. Matrix's accurate shots had made him a big target for the Guardians and they were mobbing him, trying to keep him too busy to shoot any one of them. AndrAIa was going her best, as were the other fighters, but there were too many of the Guardians. Just as Matrix thought he was about to be deleted, he heard a burst of modem speech and looked up. A WebRider was above them, along with ten others. Matrix grinned and pulled the other rebels behind a ruined wall as the WebRiders opened fire. Many of the Guardians were hurt, but the few who had been at the back of the room provided cover fire for those caught out in the open. Matrix and the rebels started shooting again, driving the Guardians back. Matrix deleted another Guardian and looked around for Bob. He couldn't see him, but he could just see McAfee down the road a bit with Turbo behind her. Matrix snarled as he saw Turbo simply standing there, neither attacking or defending, apparently McAfee was defending him as well as herself.   
  
Bob fought off another Guardian. He looked towards McAfee. She seemed to be doing well. However, he was concerned she was using too much energy in this fight. If she continued stressing herself this way, she wouldn't have anything left for Daemon.   
  
Bob looked around, seeing if he could find her help, but the small army was sadly outnumbered. It seemed everyone would have to fend for themselves. _"Come on, Mouse!! Hurry up!!"_ he begged. _"Or else it'll be too late!"_   
  


***  


Inside the P.O. "Ah think we've found it!" Mouse said happily. She hacked into the controls on the door, and it slid open a bit. She snuck though, with Ray and Hex right behind her. Ten guardians looked towards the door at the interruption. Without warning, the Guardians converged on the intruders.   
  
Hexadecimal looked at them and raised an eyebrow. She raised her hands and let bright red balls of energy form, and smiled. The Guardians seemed a bit uncertain, then Hex released the fireballs. Even as the first two screamed towards her targets she formed two more and sent them flying as well. Each fireball turned its target into a flaming pillar before a slow deletion "Oh dear... it seems infection has made them rather slow..."   
  
Mouse drew her sword and darted between two Guardians. They both raised their guns, then paused as they realised they would be firing at each other. Then it was too late as Mouse brought her katana blade slashing around. One Guardian fell, then a moment later, another. A third Guardian tried to grab hold of Mouse while she was occupied with the second, but Mouse brought up one boot and slammed it down on the Guardian's foot. She felt something crack, heard a screech of pain, and whirled around, her blade connecting solidly. "These Guardians aren't fighters," Mouse explained, "They're the tech boys. All the fighters are outside!"   
  
Ray smiled, "Well... this makes things easier for US then, doesn't it?!" He held out his hands and a wash of green energy flashed out, surrounding the infected Guardians. Ray managed to contract the energy field, cutting off the air. As he concentrated on subduing the first Guardian, the other leaped at him. Ray managed to dodge, but lost his tight grip on his first attacker. The second opponent raised his gun and fired. Ray automatically created a small energy shield and the bolt bounced back, deleting the third Guardian. Ray ducked a punch and delivered a perfect roundhouse to the first Guardian's jaw even as he contracted his energy field around the other's neck. The infected sprite grabbed at his throat, forgetting he held his gun and ended up firing off random laser blasts. Most hit the walls, but one flashed out and caught Mouse on the side of the leg. She cried out and staggered as the edge of the blast caught her, opening a long slash down her leg. Ray gritted his teeth and clamped down harder on the Guardian. A moment later, it was all over.   
  
Mouse quickly crawled to the control panel, and hacked in.   
  


***  


Battle outside the P.O. Matrix and AndrAIa had fought their way back to Bob's side, and Bob felt oddly proud that it was taking so much to fight the Guardians. _"Normally, they're the best fighters in the Net, but I guess being infected has turned them from the best into second-best..."_ Bob ducked a blast that would have deleted him and fired off one in reply. McAfee caught his eye and grinned as if she knew what he was thinking. _"Then again, she probably does..."_   
  
The Guardians stopped fighting for a moment. The reason for their hesitation was clear. The shields to the PO were DOWN. And the Guardians firing the PO's guns found themselves weaponless.   
  
"ALL RIGHT MOUSE!!" Bob shouted happily. He quickly motioned for Matrix, AndrAIa, and McAfee.   
  
The Guardians realized the small army was taking advantage of their momentary lapse, and the fight continued.   
  
Matrix grabbed Turbo, and the group quickly snuck into the PO.   
  


***  


Inside the P.O. "Ok, guys.. we've gotta get to the meeting room. That's where all the head Guardians are. And where DAEMON will be.." Bob started.   
  
Matrix looked around the PO, "Geez.. this place looks worse than outside!!" he muttered as he noticed the vines on the walls.   
  
Bob nodded, "I know. It's bad.."   
  
"Very bad.." AndrAIa added as she looked at the wall. Bob looked at her, brow furrowed. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?!" she asked innocently.   
  
"You've been hanging around us too long.." Matrix said.   
  
"Come now... we must get moving.." McAfee commented. She motioned for Bob to lead the way, and followed him as he headed down the hall.   
  


***  


Guardian's Meeting Room "They're heading this way, Daemon..." Paige began.   
  
"Let them. I will be waiting..." Daemon replied. She backed into the shadows.   
  
"Taarna, you and I will attack Matrix and AndrAIa. Tower, you take care of Bob," Paige commanded. She grabbed two laser rifles off the ammo wall, and handed one to Taarna. Then she motioned to the guardians she had not assigned an opponent to, "You guys get to the control room and see what in the 'net is happening there!!"   
  
"WAIT!" Tower began as he grabbed an energy gun, "If they go to the control room, doesn't that leave us outnumbered?!"   
  
Paige smiled, "They have TURBO with them Tower. It will be a fair fight," she explained.   
  
"I wouldn't count on Turbo.." Tower muttered under his breath. Paige didn't hear him.   
  


***  


Outside the Meeting Room "This is it, everyone. Ready?" Bob asked.   
  
Matrix, AndrAIa, and McAfee nodded. Turbo simply smiled, as if he knew something they didn't.   
  
They headed to the door and it opened without hesitation. The group froze, "I don't like this.." Matrix muttered. "They're leading us right to them,"   
  
Bob nodded, "Keep on guard. They've obviously been waiting for us."   
  
They slowly walked into the room. The lights were dim. Everything seemed shadowed. The yellow vines glowed brightly around the walls. Brighter then anywhere else.   
  
"Daemon is here..." McAfee said. "She will be waiting for me.."   
  
"Turbo..." A voice said. Tower came out of the shadows, "Welcome back.."   
  
Turbo smiled, and nodded, "Glad to be back,"   
  
"Your voice is hiding your true feelings..." McAfee said as she looked at Tower, "You did not come back for Turbo when we imprisioned him. You wished him gone, did you not?"   
  
Tower looked towards McAfee, red eyes narrowed angrily. "You annoyed me in Mainframe... and now you are annoying me once again!"   
  
Paige came out of the shadows as well, and stared at McAfee, "You...!" she gasped breathlessly. "You... exist...!" She was in awe.   
  
Turbo glared at Paige, "Ah TOLD you she existed!!" he snapped angrily.   
  
Taarna also came out of hiding. AndrAIa looked at her, and gasped. "You're... ALIVE?!!"   
  
"No thanks to you.. yes!" Taarna replied. "Your darts cannot kill virals, little sprite. It only paralyzed me! I am very annoyed with you!" her voice became louder, "Your ANIMAL deleted my SOLDIERS!"   
  
"Aww.. what a shame.." AndrAIa said sarcastically, eyes narrowed.   
  
Taarna quickly leapt at AndrAIa. The fight began.   
  
Tower went after Bob, and Paige headed off McAfee before she could get to Daemon. Turbo quickly turned on Matrix.   
  
Tower raised his gun and fired at Bob, only to see Bob raise his empty hands and blast a beam of energy at him. Tower kept firing and cranked the power levels up to their maximum; he was now firing enough energy at Bob to destroy a large sized building. Bob frowned in concentration and kept his energy beam on, then took a step towards Tower.   
  
Paige turned her own gun on McAfee and fired, not really believing it would work against the legendary anti-virus. Paige might as well have been squirting an energy shake at McAfee for all the harm it did; the anti-virus had put up a shield that caught the laser blast and contained it. The power built up, glowing so bright Paige couldn't look at it, and that was when McAfee let the energy dissipate, stepped forward and carefully struck Paige on the side of the head, knocking her out instantly.   
  
Taarna snarled at Andraia and raised her laser rifle, growling "This time it's no standoff." Taarna fired repeatedly, shifting her aim to cover AndrAIa's whole body. AndrAIa snapped out her fins and once again used them to reflect the shots away from her, but had her hands full as Taarna kept shooting. AndrAIa suddenly dropped and rolled forward, coming to a rest three feet from where she had been. With her trident open and ready to throw, AndrAIa used her right arm to fling it at Taarna, knocking the gun out of the Guardian's grasp. She then flicked out the spines on her left hand and shot them, sending the paralyzing talons straight at Taarna's unprotected (and still sore) throat. The infected Guardian stared at AndrAIa as she fell, managing to gasp, "Not.. again..."   
  
Meanwhile, Turbo had slipped from Matrix's grasp and punched him in the gut, only to find that the younger man's armour was harder then it looked. Matrix snarled at Turbo and lashed out, hitting Turbo's shoulder and the older Guardian dodged. The two of them went at each other, Matrix with the strength and power, Turbo with the knowledge and speed.   
  
When Matrix did manage to hit Turbo, he connected solidly, but not always in the most damaging place. However, when Turbo landed a hit, it did damage, but not as much as it would have against another sprite. Turbo swallowed as Matrix shrugged off what should have been a crippling blow, and realized that because of the his time in the Games, he could take a more hits before going down.   
  
Matrix backed away from Turbo, breathing hard, wincing as he felt that last hit to his side, _"It must have cracked a rib or two."_ Turbo wiped a trickle of energy from his split lip using the back of his hand and welcomed the chance to rest a moment. At least he'd managed to stop the boy from attacking Daemon, that was what counted... then he realized he didn't hear Bob's energy blast anymore.   
  
Tower knocked Bob down on the floor and stood over him, glaring, "Well, Guardian.. it seems you're low on energy. I suppose that fight outside took quite a bit out of you.. and with no way to recharge.." he shrugged, "It looks like I have you!" Tower put a foot on Bob's chest and raised his laser rifle.   
  


***  
  


Turbo saw Tower out of the corner of his eye. He watched as the infected Guardian raised the gun to Bob.   
  
He didn't know what it was, and perhaps he would never know.. but something compelled Turbo to STOP Tower. He had to help Bob... and he didn't know WHY. One phrase entered his mind, _"To Mend and Defend..."_  
  


***  
  


Tower aimed the energy gun at Bob point blank. The Guardian grinned coldly as the yellow vains pulsed by his temples. Without another word, he quickly pulled the trigger.   
  
But all Bob saw was a blur. A blur of green-grey skin, and yellow hair. He heard the shot fired. He heard the cry of pain.   
  
And he saw Turbo lying on the ground, unmoving.  
  


End of Episode #14  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-p15.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	15. Episode Fifteen

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Fifteen *written with help from Clearsky* Guardian's Meeting Room "Turbo!!" Bob shouted. The Prime Guardian moved ever so slowly. Bob knew what had happened. Turbo had taken the shot for him.   
  
Tower looked at the fallen Guardian, and sneered, "I KNEW we couldn't trust you!" he muttered. He raised his energy rifle to Bob once more.   
  
"STOP..." Turbo gasped from the ground. He looked at his keytool, "Copeland... containment... field..."   
  
"WHAAAAT?!?" Tower shouted angrily as he was locked in Copeland's containment field, "Curse you, Turbo!!"   
  
Then Turbo fell unconscious.   
  


***  


P.O. Corridors "Oh, cursors!!" Mouse swore as she was forced to lean on Ray for support. She tried to ignore the pain in her leg.   
  
"Now Mouse.. don't tell me a little cut is causing you such pain..." Hexadecimal commented.   
  
Mouse glared at her, "This AIN'T a little cut, Hex!"   
  
Hexadecimal stopped, and looked down the corridor, "Oh my.. we have some visitors..."   
  
The group had come face to face with six infected Guardians.   
  


***  


Guardian's meeting room Bob quickly went to Turbo, "Wake up..! C'mon!! Wake up!!" Bob shook his friend.   
  
McAfee gently pushed Bob away and got on her knees. She placed Turbo's head in her lap, and looked down at him, ignoring the large energy hole in his uniform -- the one that seemed to go right through his skin. "I was not wrong about you after all..." McAfee smiled.   
  
Turbo looked up at her weakly, "Ah don't understand... ! Ah still answer to my Guardian protocols... but ah don't want to..." he shook his head, "Ah've tried to ignore them.. but.." his breathing became labored.   
  
"Your core keeps calling out to you.." McAfee explained. "I can help you, Turbo. Do you wish for my help?"   
  
"We've had... this conversation... before..." Turbo began as he remembered what she had said while he was in the holding cell. But before he could answer, he began to convulse. McAfee put a hand to his chest, and his convulsions stopped for the moment.   
  
She looked down at him with kind eyes, "Do you wish for my help?" She asked again.   
  
Turbo blinked. Then finally nodded, answering in a whisper, "Yes... please... Help me..."   
  


***  


P.O. Corridors Mouse looked at the interruption, "Oh... this is just what we need..." she muttered sarcastically.   
  
"We will not let you get past us, " a red skinned Guardian said.   
  
"Now ah don't really care what you will and will not allow us to do!!" Mouse snapped. She stepped lightly on her injured leg and pulled out her Katana, "Cuz ah'm gonna do what I _wanna_ do!"   
  
Ray stepped up beside her, hands once again glowing with green energy. He concentrated a moment as the Guardians charged, spreading a shield wall across the passageway. Three of the Guardians had gotten through before it came up though, and Mouse had her hands full trying to keep them away from Ray. The other three who were blocked by the shield fired at it, guns at full blast. Ray gritted his teeth and tried to hold the shield but almost lost his concentration as a Guardian punched Mouse.   
  
"You keep that shield up honey! Keep it up as long as you can! I'll cover ya!" Mouse shouted.   
  
Ray nodded and poured more energy into the shield, but he didn't have that much left. His shield wasn't really meant to be used this way either, which made it all harder.   
  
He couldn't see Mouse, for which she was grateful. She stood on her good leg, and tried to fend off two of the infected Guradians. Hexadecimal had taken the other one and was 'playing' with him, and Mouse shuddered as she heard the Guardian wail in pain. She blocked another strike by her attackers and slashed out, narrowly missing her target. Mouse hissed in pain as she twisted her leg a bit, but continued to keep the Guardians between her and the shield, away from Ray.   
  


***  


Guardian's meeting room "Close your eyes... and rest, Turbo," McAfee began.   
  
Turbo's eyes went wide, "Ah... ah don't... want to... to cease.. cease functioning...!" he gasped, frightened.   
  
McAfee smiled sweetly, "Do not worry. Please... trust me,"   
  
"Let me.. keep... my eyes.. open..." Turbo begged.   
  
McAfee nodded, "Very well. I will begin..." McAfee put her hands to Turbo's temples, where the glowing veins pulsed.   
  
"What are you doing?!!" Bob asked worriedly. AndrAIa put a calming hand on his shoulder, silently telling him not to interfere.   
  
A golden glow began to surround Turbo, but soon started to fade. "Her hold on you is strong..!" McAfee began, somewhat surprised. Suddenly, she looked up, and removed her hands.   
  
"No! Don't stop! You have to help him...!" Bob pleaded.   
  
McAfee placed Turbo's head on the ground. Bob looked at his friend. He was not moving. "McAfee...??" AndrAIa began, "What is it?!"   
  
McAfee's golden eyes went wide, "She is here!!" She stood up, and faced the back of the room. The part that was covered in shadow, "Do not hide like that, Daemon! Come out!"   
  
A laughed answered, "Oh... Guardian McAfee! So polite! At least the stories had _that_ right! Unfortunately, you do not look nearly as formidable as I had been lead to believe!"   
  
"Enough! Show yourself!" McAfee answered.   
  
"Very well," the voice replied, "It seems the time for the final battle has begun!"   
  
Out of the shadows came a female super-virus.   
  


***  


P.O. Corridors Mouse was having trouble fighting off the two Guardians, but managed to finally chop their guns in half, forcing them to use their fists. However, Mouse had lost more then a bit of energy in the fight and was weakening. She glanced over at Ray, who was almost at the end of his strength. The energy shield was starting to buckle, but the guardians' guns were almost out of power too. Mouse then glanced over at Hex who was still 'playing' with her victim, and shuddered.   
  


***  


Outside the P.O. "They're coming around this way!" A web-rider yelled at one of the volunteers as they crouched behind a ruined wall. The volunteers were holding their own, but just barely. The web-rider rallied his troops around him and counter-attacked the guardians, throwing them back from where they had started to pour through a gap in a wall behind them. The volunteer beside him kept shooting at the Guardians in the front, but the other volunteers and web-riders were almost completely surrounded.   
  
The web-rider sent out a red target... and grinned as his victim suddenly realized what the small red blot on his chest meant. By then it was too late. The web-rider laughed as an explosion blossomed in the middle of the enemy lines. "It is a good day to die!" he shouted to his fellow web-riders in modem speak.   
  
Uncertain, the Guardians started to withdraw a bit. The web-rider smiled and searched for another target.   
  


***  


Guardian's meeting room Everyone stared at Daemon as she made her way out of the shadows.   
  
Her skin was black as night, and lightly frosted with glowing yellow veins. Her eyes were silver, and her hair golden. She smiled, showing sharp fangs, and extracted long white claws from her graceful hands.   
  
Daemon stood tall, reveling in her frightening beauty. She narrowed her eyes, and glared at McAfee.   
  
"So... it has come down to the two of us now..." McAfee said matter of factly.   
  
"So it seems.." Daemon replied, "But are you truly strong enough to fight me, McAfee? After all... you DID use much of your energy outside, and quite a bit more fighting Paige." She chided as she gestured to an unconscious Paige.   
  
"I can still fight..." McAfee said.  
  
"Let us see!" Daemon replied.   
  
Without warning, the virus swiped at McAfee with her claws. McAfee barely ducked out of the way.   
  
The anti-virus chanced a look back at Bob, "452... take Turbo to the infirmary..." She commanded. Bob hesitated, "HURRY!" It was the first time McAfee had raised her voice.   
  
Bob quickly complied. With help from Matrix and AndrAIa, they were able to hoist Turbo in the least painful way possible, and carry him out of the room.   
  
While McAfee was pre-occupied, Daemon took another swipe at her. The blow connected, and McAfee could feel a stinging pain in her cheek, and the flow of warm liquid dripping from the wound.   
  
McAfee's pupils narrowed until they were slits. Her eyes became a solid gold, and small, graceful claws protruded from her fingers. She closed her eyes for a moment, gracefully crossing her arms in front of her chest.   
  
Daemon looked at her, "What are you doing?" she asked.   
  
McAfee did not answer as two large golden wings emerged from her back. She opened her eyes and looked at her opponent. "No more playing..." McAfee began, "It is time to end this!"   
  


***  


P.O. Corridors "What about McAfee...?" Matrix asked as the group ran out of the Guardians meeting room and down the corridor.   
  
"We can't worry about her now!! We have to help Turbo!" Bob replied.   
  
As they turned a corner, they ran into the heat of battle. Mouse, Ray, and Hexadecimal were sadly outnumbered by six infected Guardians.  
  


***  


Guardians meeting room  "You know... you are a very old program, McAfee... and in badly need of an upgrade,"   
  
McAfee narrowed her eyes, "I am not too old that I cannot fight you! My user knew what it was doing when it created me!"   
  
"As did mine!" Daemon replied. She shot a viral strain at McAfee, who quickly wrapped her wings around her body. The viral strain seemed to bounce off. "Ah... your armour! I forgot the great McAfee keeps her armour within herself..!"   
  
"So... it seems you know more of me then I do of you. But I am used to that. You are a relatively new virus, and, as you said before, I am a relatively old program..." McAfee commented. McAfee closed her eyes, and furrowed her brow. Daemon didn't notice McAfee's painful wince. The virus' attack had partially gone through her wing. _"She is more powerful then other super-viruses. I must adapt."_ McAfee quickly fired a beam of gold energy at Daemon. The super-virus dodged it.   
  
Daemon shot another stream at her and she twisted to one side barely in time, but McAfee flipped out one wing and batted aside the bolt before it could snap around and attack. That, however, left one side open for the next bolt that Daemon threw at her, and she was driven back a step as the viral strain opened a wound on her side.   
  
"Ha! First strike - and first wounding... is mine! You ARE old, McAfee..."   
  
McAfee wasn't waiting around for Daemon's next attack. She used the step back to lead into a bracing stance, even as Daemon laughed at McAfee's apparent weakness. McAfee concentrated her energy and let the power build in her wings, then snapped them forward and shot a tremendous burst of energy at Daemon. The lash of power caught Daemon dead center, but Daemon had shields even as McAfee did. Not as powerful, maybe, but they still deflected most of the blow. Not enough to stop her from being flung back against the wall, but enough that the blast didn't open a wound.   
  
Daemon snarled and glared at McAfee. "So.. you DO have teeth..."   
  
Daemon shot out multiple strands of infection, trying to wrap McAfee in them, but McAfee leaped towards Daemon, and Daemon overshot. One of the viral strains did reach behind and strike McAfee's back, but all it did was throw her forward onto Daemon. The two of them rolled and Daemon managed to strike McAfee arcross the face again, opening a gash along her unwounded cheek.   
  
Daemon sprang away to get a clear shot at the anti-virus. McAfee looked up at the super-virus and raised her wings around her again as her enemy readied another bolt...   
  


***  


P.O. Corridors "SPAMMIT!!" Mouse shouted. "Ah can't keep this up!! Ah'm already injured!"   
  
She swiped her Katana at a Guardian coming towards her. He dodged it, and quickly advanced on Mouse. A nearby Guardian decided to assist him.   
  
"Mouse.. you have to keep strong, luv!" Ray replied, trying to fight off two Guardians at once. "I can't help you right now..!"   
  
"You know... this is very boring!! I want to see MOTHER!!" Hexadecimal shouted, and fought off two more Guardians.   
  
The Guardians advancing on Mouse quickly pinned her against the wall. "Let GO of me!!" She shouted, but to no avail.   
  
The two Guardians fighting Ray were beginning to get the better of him as well.   
  
Suddenly, the fighters were distracted by a voice, "Six infected Guardians against three sprites. Is that fair?? I don't think so!!"   
  
Everyone turned towards the voice. Bob had entered the fight.  
  


End of Episode #15  
  
[Go to the next page][1]  
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][2]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: elek-p16.htm
   [2]: MainframeFanfic.html



	16. Episode Sixteen - Finale

Elektra's Season 4 Fanfic

ELEKTRA'S SEASON 4 FANFIC

Episode Sixteen *written with help from Clearsky* PO Infirmary "Quick.. put Turbo on the diagnostic table!" AndrAIa said. Matrix did so, and she brought the infirmary tools over to the unconscious Guardian. She scanned for life signs. "He's fading..."   
  
"I should be out there helping BOB!" Matrix said.   
  
"He told us to help _Turbo_!! Bob can take care of himself!" AndrAIa replied, raising her voice. "Turbo is barely processing!"   
  
Matrix looked at her, but sighed. She was right, and he knew it.   
  


***  


Guardians Meeting Room Both Daemon and McAfee were badly injured. Their energy was close to depleting. "Well..." Daemon gasped, "It seems.. I have.. met .. my match..." Yellow liquid oozed out of a violent gash in her head.   
  
"As.. have.. I.." McAfee replied. She ignored the pain in her body, and the silver liquid dripping from her wounds.   
  
Daemon did not let up, and attacked McAfee once more.   
  


***  


P.O. Corridors For a moment, the group of fighters froze, then two of the Guardians attacking Mouse and Ray broke off and headed for Bob. Mouse slashed at one as he went by, but a blow on her side from one of the others knocked the breath out of her, forcing her to one knee. Ray tried to catch her and caught a solid blow to the head, knocking him off balance. Bob threw a blast of energy at the two Guardians attacking him, and they ducked, expecting to be blasted. What they got were solid roundhouse punches that knocked them out cold, because Bob didn't have any energy left. Bob blew on his knuckles and grinned at the Guardians looming over Ray and Mouse. They stared at him, a little nervous, then the one standing over Mouse screamed in pain.   
  
Mouse had taken advantage of the infected sprite's distraction and stabbed him with her sword, impaling him on its length. He screamed again and folded over as Mouse pulled her sword free and stood up. Ray swept his leg out and knocked the feet from under the other Guardian, sending him to the floor. Ray jumped on him and took Bob's example, punching the guardian repeatedly with his metal-knuckled gloves. Mouse looked around for the other two Guardians and realized that Hex had finished 'playing' with one and was almost done with the other. The group of sprites quieted as they watched Hex toss aside what used to be a Guardian and turn to them.   
  
"Now.. it is time for me to see Mother!" Hexadecimal said. She quickly headed down the rest of the corridor.   
  
Bob watched her go and shook his head, "She's running right into a fight..." he commented.   
  
"Bob.. where are Matrix and AndrAIa?" Mouse asked.   
  
Bob turned to her, "They're in the infirmary, trying to help Turbo. He's... facing deletion..."   
  
"GOOD!!" Mouse snapped.   
  
"NO! Mouse.. it's NOT good!! He saved my bitmap!!" Bob then explained the events. "We have to help him!"   
  
Mouse sighed, "Ah don't know why… he IS infected after all.. but.. ah won't argue with ya.." and they quickly headed to the infirmary.   
  


***  


P.O. Infirmary "He's lost a lot..." AndrAIa commented. "He's going to need a transfusion..." She looked around, "Cursors!! I wish we had a diagnostic program!! I don't know what to do!"   
  
"Here's the transfusion kit..." Matrix said as he grabbed a box on a nearby table. The doors opened at that moment.   
  
"And here's your volunteer." Bob said as he walked in. He was followed by Ray and Mouse. "Now.. let's see what we can do!"   
  


***  


Guardian's Meeting Room McAfee staggered as Daemon slashed at her with her claws, deepening the cuts on her face. She was bleeding energy from over a dozen wounds, most of them deep enough to delete a normal sprite. Blinded by the energy dripping into her eyes, McAfee didn't see Daemon's next attack until she felt the hands around her throat.   
  
Daemon snarled and tightened her hands as McAfee, still half-blind, started to panic as she found she couldn't breathe. Daemon, also bleeding from multiple wounds, grinned and tried to tighten her grasp on McAfee's throat even more. She found she couldn't, so she forced the Anti-Virus back against the wall, knocking McAfee's head against the hard concrete.   
  
McAfee gasped as Daemon's grip slipped for a moment and the super-virus fell forward, stumbling against her. McAfee slipped her arms up between Daemon's and shoved them apart, breaking Daemon's hold on her.   
  
Gritting her teeth, McAfee concentrated her remaining power and drove her head forward, cracking their two heads together. She released a violent blast of energy with the force of the blow. Daemon screamed, and fell to the ground.   
  
McAfee collapsed from the energy drain, but felt the suffering was worth it as she saw the super-virus writhing on the floor in agony.   
  
Daemon looked up at her, eyes narrowed, breath coming in gasps, "You.. may.. have won.. but.. There will be others. And... you... were almost... deleted .. this time..."   
  
McAfee nodded, breathing heavily as she slowly brought herself to her knees, "When... the time comes... for me to.. be.. awakened.. once more... then... only then... will I worry.. about.. my.. abilities." She coughed violently, and doubled over. She quickly took a deep breath, and regained her composure, "It is time.. to say.. good bye.. Daemon.."   
  
McAfee put her hands on Daemon's temples and a golden glow surrounded the virus. Daemon's screams echoed throughout the Principle Office.   
  


***  


Outside the P.O. A loud, earpiercing screech could be heard outside. It was coming from inside.   
  
Suddenly, the infected Guardians stopped fighting. They stared at the sky... and doubled over in pain, screaming in agony. The web-riders backed away in confusion, as did the volunteers.   
  
As quickly as the screaming had begun, however, it stopped. The infected Guardians fell to the ground, motionless.   
  


***  


P.O. Infirmary Everyone covered their ears, "What in the 'net is THAT?!!?" Mouse shouted over the loud wailing scream.   
  
"Someone has been defeated..." Bob replied as he tried to cover his own ears. He was in the middle of his transfusion to Turbo.   
  
Suddenly, the screaming stopped... and all was silent.   
  
Bob and the others looked around, fearful of the outcome, "So..." Matrix began quietly, breaking the silence, "Who won?"   
  


***  


P.O. Corridors McAfee came out of the Guardians meeting room, and fell to the ground. She was hurt. And hurt badly. Her wings had retreated into her back once again, and she slowly climbed to her hands and knees.   
  
Her wounds trickled the silver liquid, and left small droplets on the floor. Her breathing was laboured and, as she looked at her shaking hands, she realized it would be time to rest once again.   
  
McAfee's body began to shimmer in and out of existence… but she had to hold on. Just a bit longer. Someone needed her.   
  
She slowly got to her feet, leaning on the wall for support... and made her way to the infirmary.   
  


***  


P.O. Infirmary The door opened with a quiet swoosh, and McAfee all but fell into the room.   
  
Ray quickly went to her aid, "Are you all right, lovely lady..?" he asked as he helped her in.   
  
She looked at him, and offered a small smile, "No.. I am not.. but thank you for asking..." She looked towards Turbo. "I must help him..."   
  
Bob stood up, but was still attached to the transfusion kit, "_You_ need help first!!" he said.   
  
McAfee shook her head, "No.. it is too late for me..."   
  
"WHAT?!" Bob replied.   
  
"Please... let me use the last of my energy. Do not try to help me. It is time I rested once again.." She made her way towards Turbo, and stood at the head of the diagnostic table.   
  
The infected Guardian opened his eyes, and looked up at her. "You... won..." he whispered. He could feel that the signs of infection still had not gone away though. _"Once infected, always infected..."_ he thought.   
  
McAfee smiled, "Yes... and now, I shall help you..." She put her hands on his chest, and the ugly wound soon began to close.   
  
AndrAIa looked at the read-outs, "Life signs stabilizing...!" she said.   
  
McAfee stopped for a moment, and closed her eyes - breathing heavily. Turbo felt his strength return. His injury was almost non-existent now.   
  
Bob took off the transfusion band. Turbo was in no more need of it. "McAfee... you need help..." Bob began, seeing how weak she was. McAfee raised a hand to hush him.   
  
She placed her fingers gently on Turbo's temples, "This is the least I can do for you, child..." she whispered raggedly. His body began to glow with a golden light… and slowly the signs of infection began to disappear. She kissed him on the forehead, "Now.. you will be free. I can only do.. so much.. but.. the rest of the infection.. will go away.. in time. You are now.. in full control.. of your body, core, and protocols.."   
  
McAfee stepped away from the diagnostic table, and collapsed.   
  
Turbo quickly jumped off the table, and ran to her, holding her head in his lap. "McAfee.. you're..."   
  
McAfee nodded, and her body once again began to fade, "Yes... it is time. Take care of your friends. Rebuild the Guardians to the glory they once had.."   
  
"But... you can't leave us!!" Turbo began. He could feel tears stinging his eyes.   
  
"I must leave you. I will... help you... once more. The rest.. you can do... for yourself..." McAfee replied.   
  


***  


Outside the P.O. The web-riders, sprites, and binomes, had to cover their eyes from the bright golden glow that suddenly surrounded the unconscious Guardian collective. It spread out to take in the entire system.   
  
"What in blazes?!" Captain Capacitor and Old Man Pearson asked in unison.   
  
Frisket just woofed in reply.   
  
Slowly, the glow began to disperse. The Guardians awoke, and stood up ever so slowly. They looked around in confusion.   
  
Barely a sign of Daemon's infection remained.   
  


***  


P.O. Infirmary "I have... taken most... of the infection away... from the rest of.. the Guardians.. it will all.. disappear.. in time.." McAfee's breath began to shorten.   
  
Turbo shook his head, "But.. that was the last of your energy..!!"   
  
McAfee smiled weakly, "Of course.. I could not.. keep my energy.. not while.. there were... Guardians.. to save..."   
  
Her body was now almost transparent.   
  
"McAfee... thank you.." Bob replied. "Thank you.. for helping us..."   
  
She looked at him, and her eyes grew dim, "It was... my pleasure.. and my mission..."   
  
AndrAIa felt tears slide down her face, "We'll miss you..." she said quietly, and Matrix put an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Child.. I will always.. be here... even if.. you cannot.. see me..." McAfee replied.   
  
Mouse tried to cover her tears, but Ray could see them. He hugged her tightly, trying to hide his own tears.  
  
"McAfee..." Turbo began.   
  
"Hush now, Turbo. Let me sleep. I am so tired.." her body slowly began to fade away, "Remember.. even if your body may give up.. never.. never... let your core.. give up.." and with that, there was silence. McAfee was no more.   
  
"NOOOOOO!!" Turbo cried, hugging the air where McAfee's body had once been. The room was silent.  
  
Bob closed his eyes, "It's time to go home..."   
  


***  


Mainframe "She's... gone?!!" Dot asked, wide-eyed.   
  
Bob nodded, "She died fighting Daemon. She used the last of her energy to save the Guardian collective.."   
  
"And I missed talking to my mother..." Hexadecimal commented, rather annoyed at the outcome. SHE had wanted to be the one to hurt her mother.. not McAfee!!  
  
Dot sighed, and wiped at a tear, "McAfee will be missed..." she said. Bob nodded.   
  
Suddenly, Mike the TV made an appearance. "Why are you all looking so GLUM?!?! The Mainframe strooooolling players have a show for you!!"   
  
"I don't know if we should..." Bob began.   
  
Mike looked at him, "I won't leave you alone until you do!!!"   
  
That was all the motivation they needed. Everyone quickly rushed to the theater, and took their seats.   
  


***  
  


One more battle fought, and won. How many more would there be? Perhaps numerous. Perhaps none. Perhaps only inner battles. But she knew, as she looked at her friends below, that she would be awoken once again when it was time. A silent soliloquy echoed in her head:   
  


_ I come from the Net  
I scan through systems, peoples, and cities for viruses  
My format, Guardian  
To mend and defend.   
To destroy viruses, and protect the Net.   
They say the user lives outside the Net and inputs viruses for pleasure.  
No one knows for sure... but I shall be there when they find out!   
**R E B O O T **_  
  
End of Episode #16  
  
END OF SEASON 4  
I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!! ^_^   
  


[Go back to the fanfic page][1]

Disclaimer: All ReBoot (tm) characters are property of Mainframe Entertainment.  
The character of Paige is property of Joey Cruz  
All other new characters are property of ME.. ^_^  


   [1]: MainframeFanfic.html



End file.
